Unexpected
by ohmyboho
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in need of help from... Draco Malfoy? What happens when they make a deal with high stakes and even higher emotions? Expect the unexpected...
1. The Deal

O.O.S: So, I have been tossing a few ideas back and forth in my head and with my buddy , and I have ended up with one. Although I may have abused Ginny in my last fan fic as an annoying little low life in my last story, I would like to point out that she is indeed one of my favorite characters and I intend on justifying her by writing a story with her as a main character. And in this story, she will be paired with my other favorite, the ever popular and ever hated, Draco Malfoy. Oh yeah, I'm doing a DM/GW. Not very proud of myself, but hey, I think I can justify the pair. So, here goes nothing!

B.I.S: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling has created. Hum… This seems familiar.

Rating: T for now.

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 1:

The Deal

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V: **

There are quite a few situations I can never believe I get myself into. This was one of those instances.

"Draco Malfoy, would it really hurt for you to be useful for once in your life?"

I snorted at the question, not even turning back to look at her.

"God damn it Malfoy," she grabbed the sleeve of my cloak and pulled me around to face her. Her eyes were squinted in rage as she glared at me with as much hatred as the delicate thing could. This was the usual stare I received by these hazel orbs. We were so close I could have counted all the freckles on her nose. This sudden action though, surprised me. I had never imagined Ginny Weasley to be forceful in anyway and I couldn't say I was displeased by it.

"There you go Weasley, you've finally proven that at least one of you Mudblood lovers has a backbone." I shrugged out of her grip, but did not turn away. I was intrigued by her hot temper and wanted to see her next move.

Wiping out her wand, I found out quickly what she was intending on doing. I glanced at it pointed towards my face quickly, trying to not allow any of my nerves to appear on my expression. I had seen her work, Ginny Weasley could perform quite the charm under certain circumstances.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Malfoy," she sneered, withdrawing her wand after taking a calming breath of air. "and I'm going to let your reconsider what I asked of you."

"Ha." I scoffed. "Alright, let me consider it… Helping you out to win back the love of Potter?" I nearly spat out his name. "I don't think it's very appealing to me. Sorry."

We were in that of a starring contest now, though Ginny showed no intention of relenting.

"You owe me."

"I owe you nothing." I spat.

"Really now?" she raised her eyebrows and let a smirk upon her soft lips. "Might I remind you all of the grief you and your family has put mine through? Or did you forget that I was nearly killed in my 1st year at Hogwarts? Or perhaps that I no longer have 6 brothers, but 5?"

"That has nothing to do with-…"

"Who let the Death Eaters into the castle in the first place? Like father, like son, right?" she challenged me.

I allowed a small sneer onto my face remembering that day. The day Albus Dumbledore had died… The Dark Lord had sent me on a mission I was not supposed to be successful in, in order to punish my father for his mistake. In my 6th year I had let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts in order to end the life of Dumbledore. I was such a fool. It was hard to believe that 2 years had passed since that event. So much had changed… But then again, not that much.

"You know nothing about my father." I snarled. "And…" I found myself no longer able to look her in the eyes. "That wasn't my decision Weasley."

"So you claim you are different now?" her voice had softened. She felt _pity _for me? It was sickening to know I had let such a wall down in front of a _Weasley_ of all people.

"It makes no difference what I claim myself as." I admitted. "I am what others claim me to be."

I found myself to be staring at the cobblestone ground of the alley we were standing in. I glanced back at the main road, curious to see if anyone had noticed our position yet, but that was a negative. Ever since the bright and happy Diagon Alley had returned to it's former glory, no one hardly paid attention to anything but their own happy lives. My upper lip twitched in annoyance. Everyone and their perfect lives… They did not know anything of hell or darkness. I was condemned to such a life now and was certain I would always be. Most other wizards and witches did not find purpose in the forgiveness of the followers of the Dark Lord.

"You can change that, M-… Draco." I looked up at her in surprise at the mention of my first name. At first I had been annoyed, but the sincere look in her now bright eyes was almost… Soothing?

"What do you know?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"I know that if Severus Snape could prove himself to be a good person after all this time, then so can you."

Severus… She knew how much I respected him and how much I still did. Even after his death I found him always to be a respectable teacher, possibly even my favorite. Surprisingly that didn't change, even after I discovered he had been on Dumbledore's side the entire time.

"You sure are persistent, aren't you Weasley?"

"One of my finer qualities." she smirked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Am I receiving a yes from you?"

I laughed once more. How ignorant she was…

"No." I turned away once again, but she caught on to my robe once more.

"Malfoy!" Just then, staring into her eyes, I was certain she was going to perform some act upon me to cause physical harm, but unexpectedly, she softened her glare and let go of me. "Look," she began, seeming to be struggling to put the words out. "I have no other choice… P-…Please?" she sneered the word out, trying to keep a straight face.

"Please?" I repeating, not even attempting to hide my amusement.

She was _pleading_ with me.

"Am _I_ really your last resort?"

"If you weren't, I wouldn't be here." she said, gritting her teeth.

"I see… Well, that makes this a little more fun." I smiled at her tauntingly. "What do I get out of the deal then?"

"The pleasure of displeasing my entire family and Harry. Especially Harry…" A smile spread across her lips and the mention of Potter's name. I was surprised to see such a devious mind belonged to the girl. Though of course, a lot of unexpected things were occurring that day.

"Can't say it isn't tempting." I said, beginning to walk around her. "But it's not really enough…"

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously, crossing her arms, watching me with her eyes. "You obviously don't need money."

"Like I would even take money from you Weasley."

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she demanded, her eyes dark with hate once again.

A smile formed on my face as I though over what I could possibly want. Finally, I stopped behind her and put a hand on both of her shoulders. Her form tensed under my grasp as I leaned my mouth down to her ear.

"Something I can hold over Potter forever. Something I know he doesn't have and would drive him crazy if I had it..."

I took in the sent of her hair as I breathed in another breath. It was a flowery smell that caused a warmth in my throat. It was a thirst, a longing, as I discovered what I wanted. I chuckled a little in pleasure at my discovery.

"And that is?" she turned to me, making direct eye contact. She was so close, we were practically nose to nose. It was a strange closeness I had not witnessed with her before, it was almost intimidating. Or at least it would have been had she not bee a Weasley.

"You're virginity of course." I smirked, removing my hands from her shoulders and stepping back from her, in order to prevent an automatic retaliation of physical force on her part. Though, to my surprise, she did not move, nor did she break eye contact with me.

"What makes you think that I still am one?"

I snorted out a laugh.

"I know you better than you think, _Ginny_." I walked around to face her directly once again. "Sure you had a lot of boyfriends you would sneak off with at school, but you wouldn't do much more than a snog without a ring on your finger…"

Her cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment and anger, but she didn't not loose the strength of her stare.

"And if it is Potter we are after, what would drive him crazier than to know that his little Ginny gave it up to the one person he loathes above all others and wouldn't give it up to him?" I challenged her, crossing my arms in triumph. "That's what you want isn't it? To get back at him for breaking your little heart? Want him to want you again?" I stepped closer to her once again, taking her chin in my hand and tilting her face towards mine. "I wouldn't mind doing it if it meant I would finally beat Potter at one of his little games. Besides, you're slightly attractive, at least it wont be unbearable."

"Ugh. You are intolerable." she attempted to push out of my grasp, but I wrapped my other hand around her waist and pulled her against myself. Starring deep into her eyes, I saw a fire burning within them. A hate so deep it was almost passionate. I felt then a spark of some sort. It surprised me so much, I widened my own eyes in surprise and I let go of her and stepped back.

I released a held in breath and looked at her with narrowed eyes, gaining back my strength and composure. What had just happened I wasn't sure, but I was too determined on getting what I wanted to completely change my attention to such a minuscule event.

"Do we have a deal?'

I offered her my hand to shake it.

Her expression was blank as she looked from my outstretched hand back to my eyes.

"Deal."

Suddenly, I felt her hand in my own, and we shook in an agreement.

Letting go of each other, we had another silent starring contest as I absorbed the event that had occurred. I had expected her to back down… I had not expected her to agree to my frivolous demand. This meant I actually had to go through with it now. It was pleasing… I was going to get what I wanted…

"Well then, _dear_…" I offered her my arm. "I do believe we have a lunch to attend to, do we not?"

Ginny looked at me and smirked.

"You're really going to do this."

"I don't back out on a deal." I replied.

"Neither do I." Ginny then took my arm in hers. "If we're going to pull this off, you're going to have to agree with whatever I say," she commanded, starring into my eyes. "and you actually have to act like you are a decent person. I know, it might be a bit of a challenge…"

I let a laugh out of my mouth as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a good liar, I am sure I will think of something to convince your, _lovely_ family that I've _turned over a new leaf_."

"I don't know who told you your sarcasm was appealing, but whoever it was, they lied." she groaned, pulling me towards the main street of Diagon Alley.

"Oh so it was my _dazzling wit_ that drew you to me then, was it, _sweetheart_?"

"Shut it Malfoy."

I snorted to myself, as we got closer to the bright sunny day that was illuminating Diagon Alley. There was a possibility that I was actually going to enjoy this.

No, I was certain that I was going to enjoy this.

Suddenly, before we walked into the street, Ginny took her arm out of mine and offered me her hand. I starred at it in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"If we're going to fake being a couple _snookums_, you're going to have to get used to holding my hand."

"Never." I hissed, glaring at her in protest.

"Fine then, looks like I'm going to have to find someone else-…"

I snarled as I reached down and intertwined our fingers.

She let out a triumphant 'ha' before finally leading me into the throng of other wizards and witches wandering down the lively alley.

I let her lead the way down the alley as I watched our combined fingers sway back and forth. I even ignored the stares and whispers we were getting from those who knew us.

I was far too distracted with what I was connected to.

This was so unnatural. So wrong…

But what was wrong about it was that it didn't actually feel wrong. I was actually tolerating holding hands with a Mudblood loving, red-haired, wild-flower smelling, _Weasley_. I was certain that this unexpected 'alright-ness' I felt was just from the pleasure I was obtaining knowing I was about to perform my greatest act against Harry Potter.

He would never see this coming, and I was more than satisfied with myself for it.

"Ok, we're here." Ginny announced, looking up at the sign hanging above the door of 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Yeah, that wasn't obvious at all…" I muttered under my breath.

"I swear Malfoy, one fowl word out of you towards any one of them and I'll curse you from under the table." she snarled, glaring at me from behind her long black eyelashes. Strangely, I almost found them pretty.

"I wouldn't for the life of me. Besides, I've got my eye on the prize, _dear_." I looked her up and down suggestively, only to get jabbed in the ribs by her elbow.

"Ow you cheeky little-…"

"What was that, _Drac-ee_? Oh you like my hair today, you're so thoughtful." she said through her teeth while smiling at me with a warning in her eyes.

"You better not call me that." I spat, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Then you better not be an asshole."

"Fine." I sneered. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" I took my hand from her and draped my arm around her shoulders. Opening the door, I beckoned her to enter.

"Prats first." I cooed.

"Then why aren't you entering?" she smirked at me, before tucking her arm around my waist and pulling me in with her at the same time.

How I had gotten myself into this, I wasn't sure, but I didn't really mind.

This was going to be a challenge, but I was up for it, way up for it.

* * *

O.O.S: Well that's it! Please review! More will be explained in the next chapter. :]


	2. The Quidditch Slut & the Fake Boyfriend

O.O.S: Ooo… I am liking this. How about you guys? Haha. Let me know, I am open for suggestions as well. ;) Hope I am grabbing your attention. I sure have grabbed my own because I am writing more. Ha! Here goes nothing part 2!

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, meaning, I don't own anything she has created.

Rating: T again. Sorry, gotta ease in to the juicyness. ;)

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 2:

The Quidditch Slut and the Fake Boyfriend

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V:**

To start this off, I knew what I was doing, and I knew what I was getting into.

Or at least I kept telling myself I did…

All I knew was sadly I was completely in love with Harry Potter and I would do anything to get him back, no matter what that might have been.

Walking into The Leaky Cauldron that July afternoon for Harry Potter's 19th birthday celebration underneath Draco Malfoy's arm was almost like walking on a plank. I didn't know what to expect, nor what to really say to explain myself… But the recklessness of the entire bloody situation didn't really give me much of a chance to think clearly. If I had actually been using my brain, I wouldn't have needed to find a fake boyfriend and nor would I have been stuck in a ridiculous deal with _Draco Malfoy, _whom was possibly the only person I truly despised, either. Though, I don't think I had total control of anything I did since the day Harry ended it with me.

It stung to even think about it. It was a fresh wound on my heart that ached constantly.

It was Winter Break when I had come home for the holidays. Harry had also found himself at The Burrow, being given the holidays off from work, or I suppose I should say practice, for he was the newest Seeker for the Westgate Winged Horses. It was the night before he was going to leave back to Winchester when he came into my room and asked to have a talk with me.

"A talk?" I had asked, furrowing my eyebrows at him. "Alright then, what is it?"

"Erm…" he sat down at the edge of my bed and beckoned me to sit. I obliged and sat next to him.

He looked pained and his eyes were dark with a serious stare.

"What is it? You're not going to ditch me are you?" I had laughed at what I believe to be an absurd idea. However, when he did not reply quickly with a 'no', I looked up at him with widened eyes.

His expression had not changed.

"Wait…" I said in disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

"Gin, I'm going to be traveling a lot for Quidditch and I just don't want you to have to deal with that. I really need to focus on the game and having a girlfriend would really interfere-…"

Harry had continued talking, but I had stopped listening.

My entire world had crumbled to pieces.

I couldn't believe it.

When he left the room, I surprisingly did not find tears. Nor did I when he hugged me goodbye in the morning, or when I left back to Hogwarts the next day. Not even when I was asked how my Holidays were by all my friends at school. No. I didn't break down, not once. Not until I found myself on the Quidditch pitch a whole week later. There is when I finally cried. I stayed out there for most of the afternoon, just seeing him everywhere I looked.

After everything we had been through.

Everything that we had done together.

Everything he had promised me.

It was all gone and he had just gotten rid of me.

It wasn't until Luna Lovegood found me a few hours later and took me back to the castle that I finally got a grip of myself to some extent. The next week I hardly spoke to anyone even if I was the name on all of their tongues.

'You hear Ginny Weasley's been ditched by Potter?'

'Ginny's a wreck without him…'

'Harry can do better, it's no surprise to me.'

These phrases and more buzzed around my mind, clouding my thoughts and making normal things such as eating and breathing hard to do. I felt as if all eyes were on me at all times, curious to when I was going to go loony or have an emotional break down. Perhaps my want to prove them all wrong was the reason I didn't.

It was impossible to try to deal with it when others wouldn't let me forget it.

The only person I could confide in, which even surprised me to an extent was Luna Lovegood. The starry-eyed, strange girl had become my best friend in a way, at least at Hogwarts. She was the only one who didn't judge my every move, perhaps because she was judged too.

The next three months went by slowly, but each day it got a little easier. But of course, just when I thought I was slightly over Harry, he came back into my life.

Go fucking figure.

I received owl after owl from him asking me how I was, telling me he couldn't wait to see me again, that he missed my voice, and many other suggestive words that caused my hopes to soar. I felt on top of the world, that was until suddenly, around April, the letters stopped coming. I figured that possibly he had come across a busy time in practice, though of course, these were just thoughts of an ex-lover in denial.

On the 1st of May, I found the reason to why I was not receiving anymore letters. The front page of the Daily Prophet that morning was none other than Harry and one of his team mates, Scarlett Clarksburg, caught in the act of a celebratory kiss after their defeat of the Puddlemere United team. The headliner read, 'POTTER'S NEW PICK PUCKERS UP FOR VICTORY!'.

It was cheesy and completely ridiculous, but it made me feel as if I had been hit by a thousand bludgers.

"Maybe she had something in her teeth." Luna commented, looking at the picture with her blue eyes looking distant and thoughtful. "And he was helping her get it out."

I didn't reply. Turning away in disgust I left the table and went straight to class. I was no longer in the mood for breakfast. The worst part about it was Scarlett Clarksburg was probably one of the most beautiful witches I had ever seen. She had a beautiful head of long, flawless blonde hair, bright blue cat like eyes, lean body with definite curves and perfectly shaped lips. Oh and did I mention? She has boobs. Big ones. Enhanced by a potion or not I was not sure, but either way they were far more existent than mine.

In other words, she was everything I wasn't.

It didn't end there though, no, not even close.

A week after my graduation from Hogwarts there was a celebration at the Burrow for me. Everyone of importance to the Weasley family was there, except for Harry. I thought I was in the clear, until unexpectedly, he showed up and hour late with _her._ I was infuriated for many reasons.

One, that he had even thought it alright to bring the Quidditch Slut.

Two, that he had lead me on for 3 months, hinting at us getting back together only to disappoint and crush me with a Daily Prophet headliner.

And three, even though I was so angry at him and wanted to get him back for making me feel like utter complete dung, I was still in love with him. So, so, so in love with him.

Finally, just when I thought things could not get any worse, they did. Ron and Hermione came prancing happily out of the kitchen into the backyard with an announcement.

They were engaged.

I wanted to vomit. I could almost feel my face turn from red with anger to green with envy and illness.

"Ginny, you'll be my Maid of Honor, right?" Hermione called to me from underneath Ron's arm across the group. Everyone's eyes turned towards me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes. Of course." I let a fake smile plaster across my face.

"And Harry'll be the Best Man of course." Ron said, pointing to Harry who surprisingly was only a few feet away from me with a very attractive smile plastered across his face.

"You know it."

He turned towards me, looking like he wanted to speak to me, but I quickly turned away and began to speak to Phlegm, or excuse me, _Fluer_, in effort to avoid an unwanted conversation with Harry. I knew then that I had to have been desperate. I almost hated Phlegm as much as I hated Malfoy.

Later on in the evening, I found myself to be sitting all alone on the steps leading up to the kitchen door. I had taken to watching the grass at my feet rather than watch all the happy people buzzing around me. All the talk of the wedding that would take place in September and such was hardly what I wanted to be a part of.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?" I didn't even look up at who was speaking to me, though I wish I would have for I might have gotten a good slap-in-the-face opportunity had I noticed it was none other than Harry Potter whom was speaking to me.

"May I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

Finally, once he placed himself next to me, I turned towards my new company, discovering his identity in horror.

"Harry." I breathed out.

"Who'd you think it was?" he laughed a little.

"Guess I wasn't paying much attention." I murmured turning away from him, feeling my heart begin to tear at the seams.

"I see."

There was an awkward silence then at I refused to break. This was all on him, not me.

"Look Gin, I am really sorry I didn't tell you about Scar…"

"Scar?" I questioned him.

_Dear Lord the Quidditch Slut has a nickname. _I thought.

"Scarlett."

"Right."

"Anyway, I am really sorry. I should have told you… I just need to try new things. I have been stuck in this one life as 'The Boy Who Lived' and I want to try to create myself for once. Does that make sense?"

Why was he telling me this? Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"I just want you to know Gin, I still do really care about you… I love you Gin. You're the only person I think I ever will love. But I need some time, some space. Besides, Scar is great, she's a chaser like you are and a damn good one. I think you'd like her."

I wasn't sure what to think. He told me he loved me, but he wanted to be with someone else. This was far too belittling, annoying and heartbreaking for me to deal with.

"Yeah, I bet I would." I had to use all my strength not to sound angry. "She going to be your date to the wedding?"

"I think so. Ron and 'Mione really seem to like her." I looked over at his face to see he was looking at her talking to them. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves.

Everyone _would_ end up liking the Quidditch Slut… My life really was that terrible.

"How about you, Gin?" he questioned, looking back at me.

"Me? Oh, I'll just be bringing my boyfriend of course."

_Boyfriend? _My mind screamed in protest. _Are you crazy? You don't have a boyfriend!_

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

To my pleasure, he seemed annoyed, or even possibly, jealous.

"A few days ago." I lied.

"Who is he?"

I snorted a laugh.

"Why so many questions Potter?" I questioned, arching my eyebrow at him.

He held a blank confused expression for a moment before he continued on.

"Just wondering… Guess it's not any of my business."

"Harry!"

Both of us turned at the calling of his name. The Quidditch Slut was beckoning him over.

"Well, looks like I gotta go. I'll have to meet this guy soon Gin." he leaned down and kissed the top of my head before returning to '_Scar's_' side.

_Yeah, I will have to as well… _I thought groaning and putting my face into my hands.

I had stepped into the deep end and all I could do now was keep swimming.

Ever since that day, I had been hunting for possible suitors to be my 'Fake Boyfriend'. It had to be someone that would be alright with lying, someone who would go along with my devious plan and most of all, someone that would drive Harry Potter crazy. I had had a few options lined up, but all of them seemed far too harmless. It wasn't until I spotted him in a coffee shop on Diagon Alley the day of Harry's birthday that I knew he was the one.

It was too perfect to deny, but I knew he wouldn't come without a price.

Entering the shop, I did not hesitate. My reckless mind was taking the wheel as I sat down across from him at his table.

Draco Malfoy rose his gray eyes from the book in his hands to meet my gaze. The permanent frown on his lips deepened at the sight of me.

"Weasley…" He said, shutting the book. "Are you lost?"

"You've always had the best sense of humor Malfoy." I said, crossing my arms.

"Would you like to explain to me why you are sitting here?" he was looking at me as if I were an imperfection on the face of the wizarding world.

"I am in need of your sick and twisted mind." I said, not moving my eyes from his.

"I'm not interested."

Rising to his feet, he walked out of the coffee shop, but I was at his heels.

"You haven't even heard what I am going to ask you."

"And you haven't caught on that I don't give a shit." he sneered, looking around his shoulder back at me.

"I guarantee you will."

Grabbing onto his cloak, I pulled him into an alley off the main street of Diagon Alley.

"Let go of me you little blood traitor!" he snarled.

"Not until you listen to me." I commanded, turning around and staring straight into his eyes.

"_Fine._" he ripped his arm away and stood before me in the alley. "I'm listening."

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and held it in my hand. He noticed the movement and let out and amused snigger before glaring into my eyes.

"I'm listening intently. Now what is it _you_ could possibly want from _me_?" He almost seemed intrigued now.

"First off," I began. "I need to know something."

"And that is?"

"Do you still hate Harry Potter?" My throat burned at the mention of his name out of my mouth.

He took a moment before answering, studying my features, trying to read what I was thinking.

"He's far from my favorite person." he replied, allowing venom to ooze from every inch of the sentence.

"Good."

Before I knew it, I had agreed to possibly the most outrageous deal of my life. Though of course, I could not deny that I didn't really care. I wanted Harry back so badly it was almost like a need. I felt pathetic, and my actions sure proved that was what I was being. I would give a simple thing like virginity if it meant I could take back what was rightfully mine. I no longer had any limits, I had forgotten what those were.

"Now listen, they may be a little… Surprised when they see you are with me. So just go along with whatever I say."

"Which is?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure yet."

"So wait, we're being thrown to the dogs and you haven't even thought of how to explain yourself?"

"Not exactly."

"You idiotic…" he stopped walking and pulled me behind a wooden pillar. We were face to face and there was hardly any space between us. I had been closer to Draco Malfoy more that day than I had ever wanted to be in my entire life.

"Look, let me do this." he said, staring into my eyes. His gaze this time was not as stern as it had been before. Draco's eyes were full of compromise, as if he were trying to tell me I could trust him, something I had never thought I could do, but at that moment I felt as if I could.

"_You?_" I asked. "Like you have more of an idea than I do."

I tried to sound indifferent and stern, but I wasn't sure it came across that way.

"Actually I do. Give me your cloak."

"What? Why-?"

"Just give it to me Weasley."

I sighed and removed my cloak and handed it to him.

"Now go sit at the table and tell them your _dashing and handsome _boyfriend just went to check your cloak for you."

"And then what? You're going to turn into someone that they wont want to beat the stuffing out of?" I scoffed.

"Something like that," a smirk formed on his face. "Now go."

Turning away from me, he removed his own cloak and sauntered off back to the front of the 'Leaky Cauldron' to speak to Tom, the manager by the cloak rack.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out from behind the pillar and headed towards the middle of the room where a large group of familiar faces were sitting. Neville Longbottom, Hermione, Ron, Harry, the Quidditch Slut and Luna.

"Ginny!" Neville Longbottom caught sight of me first.

"'Ello Gin." Ron greeted me.

"Did you bring your mystery man?" Luna asked, looking up at me from behind the newest addition of _The Quibbler_.

"Yes. He went to check my cloak for me." I looked behind myself nervously at where he had disappeared. Part of me wondered if he was actually going to come back.

"Sounds like a nice guy." the Quidditch Slut commented, smiling her perfect smile at me from underneath Harry's arm. I couldn't help but take a moment to look at Harry then. He was looking as handsome as usual wearing a green track jacket that made his identically colored eyes pop out at me tauntingly.

"Sure is." I replied, finally taking my eyes off of him and taking a seat towards the end of the table.

"Well, this is exciting. Can't believe you have kept him hidden from us for so long Ginny." Hermione said with a kind smile on her lips.

"Ha, well, there's a reason for that-…"

"Hello everyone." A voice called to us.

I swallowed in fear as everyone moved their eyes from to the person now walking up to the table. I didn't dare look at everyone's faces as Draco Malfoy came into view, nor could I even breath. Instead, I turned my head around to watch him walk up to the table, and even I was surprised at what I saw. His eyes were no longer dark, but bright and welcoming. Also, his outfit was much more appealing made up with a blue button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans other than the dark suits he usual sported. Draco had even put a smile on his face, an attractive, real smile. He almost looked like a completely different person… Like a good person.

"Hey Gin." His eyes were all for me once he reached the table. Taking a hand he brushed a finger down the length of my jaw bone until he reached my chin. Taking it into his grasp, he leaned down his now smiling mouth to mine and placed a kiss on my lips.

I almost had a heart attack.

Draco Malfoy had just _KISSED _me.

And I was ok with that? Well, I supposed I had to be for I was going to be doing much more than that with him quite soon.

My stomach lurched at the thought.

This was almost too much.

I had to be going mental.

Although I had almost gone into cardiac arrest at the table, I had to pretend that this wasn't as new to me as it was to everyone else. I allowed a fake smile onto my face as he placed himself next to me in a free chair. Finally getting myself to look at all of my friends, I was not surprised to see their expressions. All, expect for the clueless Qudditch Slut, had faces full of disgust and shock.

"Ginny…" Hermione began, "You do realize who that is, right?"

"Yes I do Hermione." I said, looking at Draco, allowing a real smile to form on my face as I took in how humorous this all was. Draco obliged by placing his arm around my shoulders.

"You can't be serious." Ron murmured,

"Of course I am." I said, placing a hand on the arm Draco had placed around me.

"How-…?" Neville began looking from him to me, completely baffled.

"Why?" Ron asked. "Have you gone mental Gin?"

I had opened my mouth to snap a protest at Ron, but Draco interrupted me.

"I know most of you are a little surprised." Draco began.

"A little?" Ron's voice almost cracked as he widened his eyes and put a clenched fist on the table.

"Alright, more than a little. But it's simple really… The past year I have really been thinking about what is best for myself and I discovered that being involved in dark things was hardly it. So, after some time to myself, I realized that what I wanted the most was to show everyone that I have changed… So after I ran into Ginny in a coffee shop… When was that Gin?"

"A day or two after I finished school." I said, looking at him and smiling, quite impressed with the show he was performing. Even I would have believed him had I not been in on the whole scheme.

"Well, we got to talking and…" he looked into my eyes and let a smile crawl onto his lips. "she just understood me."

For a moment there, I saw something in his eyes. A longing for something.

It was…

Weird and creepy.

But almost in a way… Proof that he actually felt _compassion_ for others?

That had to be an act too though I was certain.

He was one hell of a liar.

"And I haven't been able to see anyone but her since."

The entire table fell silent as they absorbed the information.

"Well…" Luna began, taking the focus of attention off of Draco and me. "That's just pleasant. I'm quite happy for you both." Her eyes glistened dreamily at everyone at the table before she returned to reading her _Quibbler_.

"Thanks Luna." I said to her, before turning back to everyone else.

"Well…" Hermione began. "Will you be attending the wedding then Draco?"

"Of course. It's about time you two tied the knot." he replied, smiling at Hermione. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

I smiled at Hermione before turning my gaze to Harry who had remained silent the entire time. His grip on the Quidditch Slut had become tighter and his once bright and happy eyes were now narrowed and dark. I followed the stare to see he was starring at Malfoy.

I let out a pleased sigh and turned towards Draco who was now talking to the rest of the group nonchalantly.

I had to admit it, he was worth the high price.

The rest of the lunch went by quickly and pretty much painlessly as well. There were a few awkward jabs at Draco from Ron, but that hardly surprised me. What did surprise me was the way Draco deflected them without being his usual ferrety asshole self. I was half convinced he had taken a potion making it possible for him to control himself. Or at least I was until when we were finally free of the group walking out of the Leaky Cauldron when he ripped his arm away from me in disgust. Suddenly, his eyes turned dark and the frown returned.

"That was a long two hours." he snarled, grabbing our cloaks from Tom and throwing mine to me. Rolling my eyes, I put on my cloak and followed him outside.

"I have to admit, I was impressed." I said, walking to his side as we exited the Leaky Cauldron. "Was about to puke when you kissed me though."

"I could hardly contain the sensation myself."

"They seemed to believe your bullshit story though." I commented in amusement. "Though, when it gets down to the wedding, we are definitely going to have to know a lot more about each other. They will never buy it if you don't even know my middle name or my favorite food..."

"It's Molly, like your mother." he said, putting his hands into his pockets. I was surprised he knew that, almost flattered until he spat out the last part of his sentence. "And as for food, you live on a farm don't you? That means you like slop, correct?"

I rolled my eyes for even considering he had said something nice.

"Oh and that means you like gerbil food, right ferret?"

"Very funny." he glared at me before continuing. "What are you getting at?"

"We need to find time to meet to talk about ourselves. You know, what we like, dislike…"

"So you're saying on top of having to pretend to be a Saint, liking you and wearing blue I have to actually listen to you talk about yourself and remember it?" he asked, looking at me with an expression of horror upon his face.

"Yeah. Have a problem with that?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not, _honey_." his lip twitched in irritation as he spoke.

"Well then, I'll meet you at the coffee shop at 9 tomorrow." I said with a satisfied smile on my face.

"No, that's too public. I hardly want people _I _know to know I am hanging around the likes of you." he murmured pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and his wand. He tapped on the paper and words appeared on it. "Here."

I read it to discover it was an address.

"What is this?"

"The address to my place in downtown."

I widened my eyes in surprise.

"What? You'd think I'd still live with my mother?" he scoffed.

"No not at all. That would mean you actually cared about someone." I said sweetly.

"Ha. Very funny Weasley."

"What time should I be there?"

"I am free in the evening. Come around 8PM."

"I'll be there."

"Like you have a choice." he sniggered in satisfaction before turning on his heel and walking the opposite direction, leaving me in the middle of Diagon Alley with nothing but a tiny bit of my dignity and the address to his place in my hand.

I had really done this.

I had really agreed to this.

There was no going back now.

Picturing Harry's displeased look in my head I knew that I wouldn't even think about backing out. I was far too close to what I wanted.

* * *

O.O.S: Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfic. :O Well, hope you like it. Please review!


	3. Patience

O.O.S: Wow. I love you guys. You are making this fun to write. Thanks so much. I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted a chapter for a while. I lost internet for like a week and life has been hectic, but I promise to keep it up even if school is starting. I will not fail you guys! Hang in there with me and I will do the same!

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: Io non possiedo niente creato da JK Rowling. (Ha! That is the disclaimer in Italian!) ;)

Rating: T-M for language. Draco has a dirty mouth.

Haha.

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 3:

Patience

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V:**

_8:04, she's late. _

How annoying. I was giving her time out my busy schedule to aid her in a ridiculous plan and she was late. I couldn't say I was surprised, she was a _Weasley_. I could hardly expect a _Weasley_ to be prompt and useful in any sense. I drummed my finger tips on the wooden countertop in my kitchen in impatience.

I never did like waiting for anything… Especially something as irritating as a red headed blood traitor.

Pushing away from the counter I began to pace back and forth the length of my kitchen. I glanced at the large Grandfather clock standing in the other room.

_8:05. _

Only a minute had gone by.

This was extremely infuriating.

Had she forgotten to come? Or possibly chickened out?

I sniffed a laugh and returned to my kitchen counter. Leaning against it, I set my elbows on the table and let out a sigh.

_Perhaps this is too much for her to handle. _I thought.

Though, I couldn't really pretend that this wasn't a stretch for me as well, but it was not the stretch I had expected either…

_Stop thinking about this._

Clenching my fists I groaned in discomfort. My usual 'comfortable' coldness had been disrupted ever since the day before. I had begun to think about things.

Things such as… Friendship and companionship.

I felt a head ache coming on as I remembered such 'warm and fuzzy' feelings. These strange, displeasing thoughts were foreign to my life up to that point. They had begun to creep into my mind ever since Ginny had convinced me to take part of her scheme, and it was unsettling to say the least.

Perhaps the witch had used some sort of charm on me. One that made me feel like I needed and wanted to spend time with… _Other people_.

These thoughts were preposterous and not to mention vile.

Then of course there was the matter of the feelings I was not feeling. When I had first ever considered being closer than a foot away from Ginny Weasley I had almost had an attack, but when it came to actually doing it felt… It hardly felt like anything. To be exact, I was more disgusted that when I did hold her hand, put my arm around her or even… _kiss _her_, _that I felt no feelings of nausea, protest or objection of any kind. I did not feel one emotion vaguely along those lines, not one.

It was as confusing as it was revolting.

_8:07_

I will be the first one to admit I was not known for being patient… Her tardiness was getting on my last nerve along with many other things. Like the fact that I just could not pin point the feelings that were lingering in the back of my thoughts. For example, when I… _kissed_ Ginny, I did not understand what the emotion was I felt. It wasn't anything of the unpleasant sort, it was almost the opposite. It was almost like I had almost liked-…

That instant the sound of my door bell run throughout my flat. I shot up from my counter in alarm only to smack my head against the cabinet above.

"Fuck!" It felt as if my head had split into two pieces. Putting a hand to the top of my head, I felt the large lump that had already formed. I snarled in anger before walking out of my kitchen and into the hallway towards the front door.

This stupid girl was causing me more pain than I had ever wanted to deal with.

The bell rang once again just before I reached for the handle.

Her impatience was yet another annoyance. She was the one that was late, how did she have the nerve to be impatient with me?

Pulling the door open, I found myself eye to eye with Ginny Weasley. I allowed myself to look her up and down once. She looked… nice or even attractive I supposed. She had always been quite pretty in a way at school. Even _I_ had noticed even if I had denied it… Looking into her eyes, I felt my expression soften as I observed how long and black her eyelashes were. They had been enhanced that day with make up. Make up? Why had she chosen to use that?

Was that because of me?

_What is wrong with you? _My mind exclaimed. I blinked and looked away from her eyes, letting a frown return on my face as I stepped back, allowing more room for her to enter.

"You're late." I snapped.

"Like seven minutes."

"Actually it is eight now." I corrected her, looking across the room to my grandfather clock.

She rolled her eyes before walking past me into my home. Shutting the door, I turned around to face her. She was standing in the middle of the front room, observing my home.

"Your place is nice." she commented, turning to me with a side of her mouth turned up. Almost like a strange sort of smile. Ginny had never looked at me with anything nicer than a fake smile before… It took me by surprise to realize I was relived by such a small action.

"Would it kill ya to have a little more light?" she asked, crossing towards the large windows towards the front of the house. Grabbing hold of the curtains, she moved to thrust them open. I quickly moved to her and grabbed her hand with my own to stop the action.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, starring at her eyes.

"I was going to open the curtains, or do you like feeling like a vampire?" her sneer had returned and I found myself disappointed. I was no longer pleased with myself when I caused this emotion for reasons unknown to even me.

"Whoever told you that your jokes were appealing, were lying." I mocked, not letting my eyes move from hers. I tightened the grip on her hand as I once again I felt a strange shock of electricity between us. The confusion I felt was mirrored onto her face as well as we stood in silence. We had been caught by something we both could not explain.

"Using my own insult against me." she almost whispered, tearing her eyes away redirecting her stare to her feet. Tugging her hand away from the curtain, and my grasp, she almost seemed timid and nervous, but the expression changed quickly back to it's normal appearance, stern and stubborn when she connected our eyes again.

"You're loosing your touch Malfoy." Ginny looked back up at me with a recollected smirk on her face before turning away and walking to the other side of my living room.

I narrowed my eyes and let out an annoyed sniff before following her.

Sitting down on my sofa, I offered her the space next to me and she obliged. At least she was no longer objecting to the simplest of demands…

"So, now that you're here, do you intend on actually doing something productive or was your plan simply to waste my valuable time with your presence?" I asked, leaning back and draping my right arm around the top of the sofa.

Ginny scowled at me before speaking. She had gotten used to my remarks it seemed. It was about time. I hardly had the patience to deal with her usual snips that she believed to be clever.

"Well, what I have in mind is quite simple really for normal people, but for you it might be a little challenging."

Perhaps I was wrong… She still had them in her. Though of course I was not nearly as fed up with them as I had thought I would be. I was actually quite entertained.

I allowed a small snigger come from my chest before replying.

"And that is?"

"Talking." she stated.

"About…?"

"Ourselves."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Well," I processed the information carefully. "That's hardly as painful as I had imagined this would be. Though of course, listening to your life will hardly be very interesting."

"What? You think you know everything about me?"

"Yes actually I do." I replied. "You're a Weasley, meaning you grew up with hardly anything of your own except for your clothes for fortunately you were a girl and did not get stuck with the hand-me downs that your brothers did. You have been in love with _Potter_ since they day you first met him and you are still a virgin." I reached a hand to her hair and took a strand into my grasp.

"Though of course…" I twirled it around my finger tips as I spoke. "That last part will soon change."

She let out a snort of disgust and swatted my hand away before glaring at me with her cheeks a slight shade of pink. From anger or embarrassment I wasn't completely sure. Ginny Weasley was not as predictable as I had assumed she was.

"Right, and how are you much more interesting than me?" she challenge but did not wait for me to reply. "You're a Malfoy, meaning you have had everything you have ever wanted handed to you for your entire life without a second thought. You've been in love with yourself, and only yourself, since the day you first saw your own reflection and you are a huge prick that uses girls for sex."

Unexpectedly, I felt a twinge of disappointment hearing her description of me. Was that really what people saw when they looked at me? What she saw when she looked at me?

More importantly though, I was surprised to discover that I had cared.

Allowing a sneer upon my lips, I replied.

"Well, since you apparently know 'everything' about me Weasley I am not quite sure why we are here." Rising to my feet I walked from the living room and into my kitchen. I had hoped she would just leave, but she had followed me.

"Draco really, come on now."

_She said my name. _

I turned around and faced her.

"I'm… sorry." Ginny said, her eyes full of sincerity. "But really, you can't blame me for thinking that is all you are about. You've never really given off anything but 'pompous asshole'."

I couldn't find words and nor did I think I could have voiced them if I had.

"Did you really expect anything different?"

Yes but I shouldn't have…

How could anyone know what I didn't dare let out?

Know the truth about my life? My now almost pointless existence.

I felt ill as I looked into her eyes. They were soft, concerned even. I didn't deserve such a look after everything I had done.

"Look… If we want this to work, we've got to trust each other in a way." she said. "I'll lay off on the insults if you will."

Looking at her then, I almost felt like I _could_ trust her…

_Trust her? You've got to be kidding. _I thought.

_Stop thinking about this shit right now._ My mind commanded.

Turning away from her I let of a snort of annoyance to compose myself and finally looking back at her with a smirk on my face.

"Like I could ever trust a Weasley," I spat. "but _fine,_ no more insults."

I moved my eyes away from her, not wanting to see her expression. I didn't want to know what I had let out in my moment of weakness_._

"Now can we get this over with? I have got things to do."

I spun on my heel and walked back into the living room and onto the sofa. She followed back in the room without another word and placed herself next to me. For the next hour or so we shared minimal things about ourselves with each other. I had to admit, she was much more complex than I had imagined. She had ambitions and goals that surprised me. I had assumed Ginny Weasley was a simplistic witch, but I had been quite incorrect.

"And eventually I want to play for the Hollyhead Harpies." She finished the sentence with a soft smile on her lips.

"Professional Quidditch player, huh?" I asked. "Does that have anything to do with Potter being one? Or perhaps that his current catch is one?"

The smile disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Hell no. It's just an unfortunate coincidence that the Quidditch Slut plays." she crossed her arms in annoyance and let her lips form into a slight sneer.

"_Quidditch slut_?" I scoffed. "She didn't seem that bad if you ask me. In fact, she was quite the looker. You'd think she'd be too good to be interested in someone like Potter."

In reality, it wouldn't be though. Everyone was infatuated with Potter. He was the poster boy of the wizarding world. I hated myself for admitting it even in my thoughts.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked at me. I gave her a look of confusion until I suddenly realized my slash at Potter was a slash at her.

"It's going to take some practice not to insult you." I began, defending myself. "I'm… _sorry_." I sucked in a breath and looked away from her.

_Did I just apologize to Ginny Weasley?_

"Did you just apologize to me?" she asked, with a triumphant smile on her face. "Getting soft Malfoy?"

She was so irritating. Though of course, it was more irritating that she was not nearly as irritating as I had assumed she would be.

I felt a migraine coming on as my mind continued along the wild ride I had gotten on.

"Hardly." I snarled before glancing to the clock.

_10:23_

Had I really spent almost 2 and a half hours with her? It hadn't felt that long at all.

"It's late." Ginny commented, gathering herself before rising to her feet. "I should go. Mum thinks I am with Luna…"

"You're going to have to tell her eventually, _dear_."

"I know." she bit her bottom lip in thought. She had ignored my sarcasm. Ginny Weasley was getting used to me.

What bizarre and alternate universe was I living in?

"But I figure, the week of the wedding everyone will be staying at the Burrow and how great is it going to be to see all of their faces when I walk _you_ through the front door?" The smile on her face was devious and almost appealing in a way. "Then it will be even better when I hold up my end of the deal with you in my room while everyone else is enjoying the reception."

She looked satisfied with herself in a way and to be honest it was almost _sexy._

"Good bye Draco. See you tomorrow." Turning away from me she walked towards my front door, leaving me in a frozen state.

"Wait a minute," I began walking after her. She stopped walking and turned around to face me. "what on earth makes you think that I would have sex in a place like the _Burrow_?"

It was absurd, but in a way it almost got me a little hot that she had thought about it…

_Draco, you are loosing it._ I thought.

"Because you don't have much of a choice." she replied.

"And why is that? This is much as my decision as yours." I said stepping closer to her.

"You don't have nearly as much to loose." she stated, moving even closer to me.

"How about my dignity? That's something I am loosing by even spending time with you."

By now we were nose to nose.

"Right, of course. Since you have such an outstanding reputation." she narrowed her eyes at me, intensifying our starring contest.

"So says a measly Weasley. What makes you think you are any better than me?"

"Oh I know I am better than you because I actually care for other people other than myself."

I let out a laugh before continuing on.

"What happened to no insults?"

"Excuse me, _Draco darling_, I believe I'll have to get used to it as well."

Her taunting was amusing to me and also a little appealing.

"Look Draco, you never said where we had to do it, just that we had to. So if you ask me, I think I should at least be able to control that."

She let some of her anger slide away to allow some pleading to appear in her eyes. I let out a sigh.

"There isn't going to be any negotiating of this, is there?"

"I'm afraid not, _sweetheart_." she cooed, before smiling and turning away once again. "See you tomorrow."

And then she was gone.

I let out another sigh and turned around to observe the now obvious emptiness of my flat. I was alone… Something I used to enjoy, but suddenly it seemed displeasing. There was a shallowness in my chest that I could not pin point to what it was. Sliding onto my couch I leaned my head back and looked up at my ceiling. My patience was running dry, but not with Ginny with myself. I had hoped that these feelings would just disappear and I was irritated that I was still waiting for them to do so.

_I better get over this soon. _I thought. _I hate waiting…_

_

* * *

_

O.O.S: Well that's it for now! Please Review. P.S. I remebering apologzing for cussing at you to review in my last fic, but one reader seemed to think I didn't. Well hey, if you don't respect me even if I did apologize for being 'rude' then that's not my problem. I'm not here for you to like me. I am here to entertain you. Have a nice day. :]


	4. Believe Me, I'm Lying

O.O.S: Hello there. If you are reading this then that means that I actually had time to write another chapter. Yay. J Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are fantastic. Keep it up and I will as well!

(Just so you all know, this takes place a week after Draco and Ginny's first meeting at his flat.)

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything by J.K. Rowling. Still hate my life that I don't.

Rating: T-M for language.

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 4:

Believe Me, I'm Lying

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V:**

I was never bad at lying. Not to sound arrogant or anything, but I think that most of the time I am really good at it. But, when is the line of 'lie and truth' crossed? It's said eventually every lie ends up to be true in someway, but how do you know whether or not that has happened?

Staring into my Butterbeer I felt a headache coming on.

This was a little too much to think about.

Or maybe it wasn't anything to think about at all.

_What is wrong with me?_

I glanced across the room at the clock hanging above the small Italian Restaurant that Hermione had dragged me to. It was 6 PM. I still had two hours before I could ditch out on the 'wedding meeting' to have one of my own. We were going meet up with her other bridesmaids to get to work on the wedding, something I was hardly thrilled about. Though of course, I couldn't let that show. I was the 'Maid of Honor'. I had to be _the_ sidekick to the bride. Whatever Hermione needed, I had to do it for her. Including spending an evening with a group of excitable and moronic girls. The worst part was one of them just happened to be the Quidditch Slut. I took a swig of my Butterbeer and looked back up at the Clock.

6:01

_Spending time with Draco Malfoy would be better than this torture. _

"Ginny."

_I almost want to be there right now._

"Gin."

_Looking into his grayish blue eyes…_

"Ginny!"

Widening my eyes in alarm I turned my head towards Hermione who had been trying to get my attention.

"Falling asleep on me?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"No, of course not. Just thinking…"

"About Draco?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion until I remembered what she was hinting at.

"Maybe a little bit." I said trying to seem a little coy, but sadly it wasn't a lie cause I had been.

For the past week and few days, Draco Malfoy had been lingering in the back of my mind. There was something about him that he wasn't letting people see or maybe I just wanted to believe that there was. But there had to be something more to him. I couldn't let myself believe that he was completely evil… Especially the way he had looked at me in his kitchen the first day I had been to his place. It was almost like he was asking me to help him. But yet again, he was a liar as well, this I couldn't deny. I just didn't know.

But I wanted to.

"He seems, different now." Hermione began, cautiously.

I wondered if I was being pulled into an intervention, no doubt Ron would have asked her to say something to me.

"He is." I replied, taking a rather large gulp of my Butterbeer.

I watched her from behind my mug. Her expression was composed though, and she seemed to have pure intentions. Though, everyone seemed to be lying nowadays, I couldn't really trust her expression completely.

"Well, you do look happier this past week. Happier than you have been since you matriculated from Hogwarts." Hermione began, smiling softly at me.

"Really?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Definitely."

I let her words sink in.

Was I really, happier with…_ Draco _in my life?

All he was, was cruel and rude to me, how could I be happier around him? Maybe because I believed that he wasn't really cruel on purpose… Or maybe I liked the self torture, which wouldn't be a surprise. I was already experiencing self torture by trying to win Harry back.

"No matter what everyone else says Gin," Hermione began placing a hand on my arm. "I know you are intelligent and I know you can take care of yourself. So I trust you and your decision."

"Wait…" I began, shaking my head before looking into her eyes. "you're giving me… permission to be with Draco?"

"Well I'd hardly call it permission. You can do whatever you want in the end. What I am trying to say is I trust you to know what is best for you and if that is _Draco Malfoy_," she used all of her strength not to sneer at the mention of his name. "then who am I to judge?"

"Wow." I breathed out, feeling the guiltiest that I ever had in my entire life. "Thanks Hermione, that means a lot." I smiled at her with as much sincerity as I could manage before retracting my arm from her grasp and taking another large gulp of my drink, hoping that my lies were still believable.

"Of course, anything for you." I glanced up to see her expression and to my luck it still read oblivious.

I felt bad, really bad. _Malfoy _bad.

"So," she began, with a sly smile on her face. "You guys have been together for a couple months now, huh?"

"Yes." I lied, giving her a strange look. "What are you playing at?"

"Well, even if it is Malfoy and it still is a little unsettling to think about, I am a little curious to how 'serious' you two are."

My stomach lurched as I realized what she was implying. Though, I knew that this had to be an act on my part so I kept my face composed. There was no doubt in my mind that she would tell Harry if he asked, and I knew he would ask.

"Serious?" I asked, playing dumb. "Well, I don't know…" I let a little smile crawl onto my lips.

"Ginny Weasley." her eyes widened in surprise. "Have you and Draco Malfoy-…?"

"Hermione Granger!" A voice called from across the restaurant. Both of us turned in the direction of the noise to see Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell walking towards them. As Hermione was distracted by their arrival I let a devious smile slide across my face as I took another sip of my drink. My plan was working better than I had ever guessed it would.

A few minutes later, the Quidditch Slut came followed by Luna. I had hoped to find some relief to have Luna to talk to, but sadly she as just as engaged in the wedding plans as the rest of the girls. Why do girls go so bloody insane for Weddings? What's the big deal? I didn't and still don't get it.

For the rest of the evening I found myself starring at the clock, waiting for 8 PM to come. I couldn't take much more of this martial torture…

Finally, the clock read 8 PM and I rose to my feet. The 6 other girls looked at me curiously.

"Going somewhere Gin?" Katie Bell asked, smiling at me politely.

"Umm yes, I forgot to tell you 'Mione, I have a… date."

"With Draco?" Luna asked, her blue eyes misty and thoughtful.

"Draco Malfoy?" Alica Spinnet asked, outraged.

"You've got to be kidding Ginny." Angelina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope." Ginny replied with a smile before looking back to Hermione. "See you tomorrow, and if my mum asks, I stayed at your place tonight." I winked at her before turning on my heel and strutting out of the restaurant. I grinned at the thought of the certain raucous I had started at the table. A warm feeling formed I my stomach with each step that I made towards my destination and even though I couldn't really understand what the feelings entailed, I didn't care. This was all just too good.

Walking into an abandoned alley, I apparated away from the world of flowers and colors to Draco Malfoy's front porch. I glanced around myself to make sure I had not been spotted before I pulled out a small mirror from my coat pocket and examined my appearance. Once pleased with my over all look, I placed the mirror back in the pocket and looked up at his large front door. Stepping forward I pressed the doorbell and waited for him to answer.

I hadn't really thought about why I had checked my appearance, nor did I think about the fluttering I felt in my stomach as I waited in anticipation for him to answer the door. I wasn't thinking of anything.

I heard a foot steps from behind the door, but they were clumsy and stumbling. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but the said confusion faded away when my answer came when Draco answered the door. His usual tidy appearance was far from that as I looked him over before me. His blonde hair was a mess a top his head and his usual tidy button up, tucked in shirt was half unbuttoned exposing his chest and half un-tucked. He smirked at me and opened the door completely, leaning on the frame for support.

"Good evening Ginerva." he purred. The smell of Firewhiskey flooded from his mouth.

"Draco," I began folding my arms across his chest. "had a good day I am guessing."

"A very good day." he replied closing his eyes drooping against the door frame.

"Draco!" I grabbed a hold on him before he toppled to the floor.

"Let go of me." he snarled, hopelessly trying to push out of my grasp.

"Shut up and let me help you." I snapped, helping him to his feet and draping his arm around my neck. With some effort, I managed to get him to his sofa.

"What on earth did you do today?" I asked, kneeling next to him on the couch.

"I had a few people over and had a little Firewhiskey. Is that such a crime?" he slurred, closing his eyes and leaning against the back of the couch. I looked to the coffee table in front of the couch and noticed an almost empty bottle of the whiskey that was accompanied by a single shot glass. I opened my mouth to question it, but I knew the answer. I sighed and looked to Draco with a small amount of pity in my heart. It was apparent he had not had anyone over. The single shot glass was a giveaway, along with the fact that his place was as spotless as ever, except for him of course, he was a wreck.

He'd lied. Something not foreign for him to do, but in this case, it was sad.

"I suppose it isn't." I replied. I turned away and observed something peculiar. The curtain that had been covering the large window had been pulled away, exposing the street to the living room.

"Draco, you moved the curtain." I turned back to look at him, to see he was almost unconscious. Something you should never let a drunken person do was pass out.

"Shit, Draco wake up." I leaned my body against his and patted his face. "Draco come on. You have to stay awake. Draco!"

Opening his eyes, he glanced at me with a soft drunken smile, his eyes absent of any grey the had ever held. We remained starring at each other without speaking for a few moments, and I almost felt like he was going to tell me something he was holding in.

"Ginny." he whispered lifting his hand slowly to my forearm. His gentle action sent a shiver up my spine. He opened his mouth to speak, but then suddenly, his eyes grew grey once again and pushed me away from him. "Please don't treat me like a child, I can take care of myself."

My cheeks grew hot in anger as I glared at him.

"Fine, then I guess I'll leave."

Rising to my feet, I turned to walk away, but my hand was caught by an ice cold one. Turning around I saw myself starring into a pair of fragile blue eyes once again. "Don't." he murmured.

All the words of hate I could think of toppled through my mind, but none of them would come out. Instead I said something else.

"Ok."

The rest of the night went by silently, for we did not speak another word to each other. I cleared away the empty bottle and glass and brought them to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water for Draco. After I succeeded in making him drink the entire thing, I led him to his bed room and placed him onto his bed. I almost felt as if I was a mother to a 19 year old drunken problem child. I turned away to go back to the living room to sleep on the couch, but once again, his hand caught me in my act.

"Don't." he said once again.

"Ok." I said.

I removed my coat and set it on the chair next to the bed before getting onto the bed on the other side. I watched his chest pull air in and out of his lungs until he finally fell asleep. He looked so peaceful, so harmless. Though, I still wasn't sure what was real or what was fake. Everything seemed to be clouded together in this pool of mystery. Finally, I allowed myself to close my tired eyes and drift to sleep.

I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't seem to care either.

When is it a lie turns into truth?

This was also something I just didn't know.

* * *

O.O.S: Sorry this isn't very lengthy, next time will be better! Please read and review! I love you all. :D


	5. Something

O.O.S: I see I am getting some new readers! Yay! I am so glad you guys are stumbling in and liking my story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. J Keep it up and I'll do the same. :)

Also, it seemed appropriate to post a chapter on Tom Felton's birthday. Umm that boy is fantastic. Happy 22nd Birthday Tom. :]

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: Me no own-o J.-o.

Rating: T-M

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 5:

Something

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V:**

When I awoke the next morning I discovered two things.

One, I had a very large headache in result to the hangover that I had achieved from my antics the night before.

And two, I was not alone in my bed.

The second discovery wasn't really uncommon, for a strange woman in my bed almost always seemed to accompany my hangovers. Though, the identity of this girl was the unusual part. Squinting against the light spilling through the window I observed that I had my arm around the waist of a girl with long red hair. I furrowed my eyebrows and examined the face of the girl which was nestled into my chest to see it belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley. A few emotions flickered in my mind, first it was disgust, then confusion, then possibly contentment and then there was nothing. The usual confusing nothing.

I let a sigh slip from my lips before I removed myself from my bed. I was careful not to wake her as I removed my arm from around her waist and walked out of the room. Switching on the light of my restroom with my wand, I swore at the brightness when it hit my fragile irises. My head throbbed in protest so I dimmed the light with another flick of my wand.

Looking up into the large mirror before me I sneered at my appearance. My hair was a mess, my eyes we dark and sunken in and held dark rings underneath them and my face was paler than usual. Turning on the sink, I scooped up some water with my hands, making a small pool of it in my palms and submerged my face into the liquid. I reached for a towel and dried my face before looking back into the mirror. I took one of my damp hands and attempted to straighten my hedgehog looking hair, once unsuccessful, I turned off the light and headed for the kitchen.

Once concocting a small hangover remedy in a cauldron, I poured myself a cup and leaned against my counter. I took a sip and tried to ignore the taste. The potion always tasted of different things and that morning it tasted of what I imagined peppermint, vodka and socks would taste like all together. As I forced the rest of the cup down I began to think about the previous day.

As much as I wanted to forget the reason I had drank almost an entire bottle of Firewhisey, I didn't. I remembered…

Walking to my sink, I washed out the cup and tapped it with my wand, drying it completely before I set it back into my cupboard. Crossing my arms, I leaned back against the counter and let the thoughts come freely. I was too tired to fight them.

For the past year I had lived contently by myself. I hadn't needed anyone nor had I wanted anyone. The only people I saw on occasion were Balise, Goyle and sometimes Pansy, though of course I would only enjoy her company when it involved her lying on her back. Other than these select few people, I didn't waste my time with anyone else. I hardly thought of anything or anyone but myself either, for I didn't have to think of anything or anyone other than that. It may appear as selfishness, but to me it was simply survival. I also didn't need a job for I was financially secure for the most part, but I had taken the notion to invest quiet a bit of money in a few businesses here and there. One was a Wizarding Bookstore which I had donted to underneath a false name (not very many wizards would do business with a Malfoy in the Wizarding world so the alias was necessary). I spent a lot of my time at the store, even if I was given dirty looks by the owners. It wasn't surprising for that was really how mostly everyone treated me; with disgust or fear. Sometimes I believed I deserved it, but other times I wasn't sure.

Everyday had been the same. So much the same that sometimes I felt catatonic or that I was living my life in a coma. Every move was the same. Every thought. Every feeling.

I had been content in my existence full of nothing.

But then _she_ came.

The past week had not been as it usually had. My thoughts no longer only concerned myself, but also _her_. I would wonder what she was doing or what she was thinking about and sometimes I would even wonder if she was thinking about me. Seeing her everyday was a new thing, a new point. The days no longer seemed pointless for there was a point to them. _She_ was a point to them.

A plethora of emotions had come to me since the day I had first spoken to her. Emotions I did not understand mainly because they didn't exist.

I didn't know what to think.

I didn't know what I was feeling.

All I knew was that there was something.

There was something, and I wanted it to disappear.

Next thing I knew I was sitting down to a bottle of Firewhiskey in my living room. I wanted to be numb of these worrisome _feelings_. I didn't get to my feet until at least a little more than half the bottle was gone. Stumbling to the window, I held the curtain in my hands before I gave into the urge and pulled it open. After doing so, I walked back to the sofa and drank almost the rest of the bottle. There had been a part of me that had hoped I would just not wake up from the drunken stupor. I almost thought I wouldn't until _she_ came to the door. The rest of my memory was blurred. All I can really remember was seeing her in my doorway. Her hazel-brown eyes shining under a curtain of eyelashes like a beacon of light. The glow was intoxicating. It lit up the darkest corners of the room. I didn't want to let it go, and I realized that I couldn't.

After showering and changing for the day, I crept back into my room. There she remained on my bed, still in her dreams. I observed her for a moment, watching her breathe. She really was attractive, if not pretty. The years had done her well, this I couldn't deny.

The 'something' I felt was making my chest feel heavy as I examined her in her sleep. So much of me wanted to deny the reality of the situation but I could not. She had awaken me from some trance I had been stuck in.

Taking out my wand I tapped my hand and summoned a piece of paper from my office, then, I tapped the paper once again, leaving a message on the small scrap of parchment. I set it down on the bed next to her before turning away and leaving my flat. I had a meeting with a couple wizards about investing in their Wizarding Night Club in Diagon Alley. My funds were needed and apparently my name was only part of my appeal. I had no time to linger and watch her, even though I was certain I could have for a moment longer.

Frustration tingled though my body as I started down the street.

I fucking _hated_ that I had grown a dependence on someone else. Also, the fact that this someone else had been someone I previously hated made it a hundred times worse.

I hated that _Ginny Weasley _was effecting me, but this was something I couldn't deny.

No matter how ludicrous it seemed, I couldn't resist that there was something.

I didn't know what this something was, but I no longer wanted it to go away.

I couldn't let it.

* * *

O.O.S: Sorry this is sooooooooooo short, but it was needed. Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	6. 20 Questions

O.O.S: Ok, so first off, sorry for neglecting my story. I have hardly had time for myself to breathe lately and it's driving me crazy. But, lucky for me and you guys I have found some time to sit down an write another chapter. Now secondly, thank you all who have taken interest in my story/stories. All of you are fantastic and I love you all. :]

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling, meaning I don't own anything she has concocted in that genius brain of hers.

Rating: T-M

Sorry for making this so boring to start with guys. I have a story to develop before it gets juicy!

;)

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 6:

20 Questions

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V:**

I hate not knowing an answer to a question and I hate not getting answers to questions I ask. Thanks to Draco Malfoy, I had more unanswered questions than I felt comfortable having. Everything about him was secretive and covered up. Almost like he never wanted anyone to find out he was an actual human being with actual human emotions.

Or was he just trying to convince himself he wasn't as well as everyone else?

See what I mean?

More questions.

I didn't get him and it drove me completely mad.

Waking up in the morning after Draco's drunken charade I was a little disoriented and almost forgot where I was, at least until I observed the dark décor of the room I was in. Sitting up in the bed I wasn't surprised to see that Draco was already gone, but I was surprised that I felt a little disappointed. Glancing down at the bed, I noticed a creamy white piece of parchment laying next to me. It was folded in half with my name written on it. Taking it into my hands, I unfolded the paper and read the message on the inside of it.

'_Meet me outside of your brothers' joke shop at 12 PM. I will be taking you to lunch. _

_See you then._

_-Draco'_

I reread it about 5 times before it finally sunk in. Draco was meeting me in a public place during the middle of the day and then taking me out to eat? This was brain rattling and annoying all at the same time. He had said he didn't want to be seen with me in public and then all of a sudden he didn't care?

Did he just decide that all of a sudden I was worth knowing? Decide that I wasn't a weight on his already low social status? Or maybe… did he decide he actually _liked_ spending time with me?

What did that mean for me?

Did _I_ like spending time with _him_?

Sure, it was better than wallowing in my self pity, but I wasn't sure if I could exactly say I enjoyed it.

My thoughts were clouded with my confusion.

Nothing made sense and all I could do was wait and hope that eventually it all would.

Glancing across the room to the clock on the wall I saw it was _9:35._ I still had a couple hours until I had to meet with Draco. Rising from his bed, I put my coat back on and prepared myself to Apparate. Exhaling a breath, I closed my eyes and then submerged myself in the whirl winding motion of Apparation. When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing at the beginning of the long rock path that lead towards my home. Making my way up the path towards the Burrow, I tried my hardest not to think about my upcoming meeting with Draco, but it was the only thing on my mind.

Luckily for me, my mum had left me a note stating she was shopping for some things in London for the day, so I was home alone. After I showered I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. Glancing around my room my mind was flooded with memories of Harry. The time when he snuck into my room over last summer so he could watch the sunrise with me, the first time he told me he loved me, the first time I'd let him put a hand up my shirt…

Maybe I liked to spend time with Draco because it distracted me and kept me from thinking about Harry.

That seemed like the most logical answer.

But unfortunately he wasn't there, so all my tragic Harry memories were coming to me without a way to block them out.

Though, soon this room would bring on new memories…

I still had not fully allowed to let myself think about my side of the bargain with Draco. It seemed so distant and still too bizarre to even consider although it was only about 2 weeks away from occurring and nothing was bizarre at that point. Moving my eyes to my bed I felt a chill crawl up my spine. I had never really been _completely_ naked in front of someone… Well I guess Harry to some extent but some pieces of clothing were used at different times and… I think my point has been made.

The most Draco and I had gotten close to… _doing _had been kissing. Or well, a kiss. It had been more surprising and unusual than revolting. It would be something I had to get used to, but I wasn't sure that was possible. We weren't in a _real_ relationship. We wouldn't be easing into the sex we would just be doing it. Literally, _doing_ it.

This was a little too much to grasp.

Turning to my closet, I decided to search for an outfit in order to distract myself from my troubling thoughts. This too turned to be quite a task because nothing seemed good enough. Pulling out my wand, I closed my eyes furiously and flicked it at my closet. Suddenly, a pair of jeans, a brown leather jacket and boots, and a white deep v neck sweater flung out of my collection of clothing and landed on my floor in front of my feel. After putting on the outfit, I went to my bathroom and dried my long red hair and applied some make up to my face. I had never been into 'painting my face' but I didn't think twice about my new found interest.

By 11:47 I was walking standing before my fireplace with Floo Powder in my hand. Stepping into the brick arches, I cleared my throat and straightened my posture.

"Diagon Alley." I announced, then threw the powder at my feet and began to spin upward through the Floo Network.

After a few minutes of spinning around in the Floo World, all movement stopped and I stepped out of one of the fireplaces in the main square of Diagon Alley. Walking into the throng of wizards and witches I realized how Muggleish I looked without a cloak on. If I had not known more than half of these faces I would have suspected that one of them would have looked at me and thought a Muggle had somehow stumbled into Diagon Alley by mistake.

Looking up at the tall buildings before me I spotted the large colorful one to right that was my brother' joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Glancing over to a large clock in a store window I still had some time before it was exactly 12, and who would I be not to say hello to one of my older brothers? So making my way through the crowds of people I got to the main door of the joke shop and slipped in.

Once inside, I noticed it to be extremely crowded as it usually was with loud noises and laughter coming from all directions. I searched the crowd looking for a head of red hair that matched mine, once finding the tall man with shaggy red hair, I smiled and began to walk towards my brother George. Walking around a large display table, I noticed that George was talking to someone. The closer I got, the more revealed the person was. I stopped in my tracks and starred, completely baffled once I caught sight of a tall young man with white blonde hair and blue eyes standing before my brother, shaking his hand.

The two of them were smiling and looking as if they were agreeing on something. I wanted to run up and demand why on earth George was making business with Malfoy, but my feet were glued to the floor and I was unable to speak. Both of them then began to turn in my direction, but stopped catching sight of me.

"Hey Gin!" George called to me with a soft grin upon his lips. He'd become far more serious since Fred had died. "What brings you to my part of Diagon Alley today, eh?"

"I was, ugh… Going to meet up with-…"

"Me." Draco cut in.

George gave him a strange look before looking to me with an even stranger one.

"Yes." I replied with a nod, stepping closer to them.

"Oh. Interesting. I didn't know you two were… talking." George said, with a strange smirk on his face.

"Dating." Draco said, clearing the distance between us and standing at my side. "It's apart of the 'new leaf' thing we were conversing about George. Your sister has turned me into quite the respectable person."

Placing an arm over my shoulders, he smiled at me and then back at George who's face had turned a soft shade of green, looking as if he'd taken one of his 'Puking Pasties'.

"Oh, well then, I suppose I can't complain." George finally said, after finding words. "If this _new leaf_ lead you to do business with me than how could I?" he smiled at Draco and then shot me a 'You better explain yourself to me later' look.

"Well, it's about noon and we have reservations. I'll be seeing you George. Thank you for including me in your plans."

"Yeah, right." George said with a nod.

Draco then turned the two of us around and lead the way out of the shop. I had so many questions bubbling under my skin for him, but I knew I had to contain them until it was safe to speak of them. Once outside of the shop, Draco took his arm off my shoulders and slid is hand down the length of my arm until it reached my hand where it laced our fingers together.

"The one time I ask you to meet me and you come early…" he scoffed, leading us away from Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Sorry." I said. "I didn't know you were doing business with my _brother._" I snapped. "That would have been nice to know by the way, thanks for mentioning it."

"I was going it at 12, when you were supposed to meet me."

"Well excuse me, it still would have been nice to know because that awkward situation could have been avoided."

"If you think that was awkward then perhaps you are forgetting a few things."

I opened my mouth to protest but I knew that he was right. Looking to his face, I was certain that I would find a pleased, accomplished smile on his face, but I saw no such thing. He looked… normal.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, calming my tone of voice.

"A nice place you have probably never been to."

"Why do you say that? Because I'm poor?" I snarled.

"No," he began calmly. "Because it's in the Muggle World."

Before I knew it, we were out on the streets of London, mixed in with the non-magic folk. Glancing over at Malfoy I noticed that he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a black jacket. He too was dressed like a Muggle. What was this? What had happened to him? Was he really turning into a decent person? Was that because of me?

Far too many questions whirled through my mind to think of the answer to just one.

The restaurant he took me to was nice. Really nice. It was one of those places you had to have reservations at for weeks.

"Have you been here before?" I asked.

"A few times." he replied, looking back at me with a smirk.

"Mr. Malfoy." the hostess greeted him with a bright smile on her face until her eyes spotted our entwined fingers.

"Gloria." he said, almost like he hardly wanted to speak to her. "have my table ready?"

"Yes sir." she said, picking up two menus and leading the way to a beautifully set table in the front window looking out on the street. Once our waiter came Draco then ordered for me, lead a pleasant conversation without any insults and finally tipped our server extra. Walking out of the place I was almost in shock.

Who was this person I was with? Was this the real Malfoy or was this part of the act? Also, why was he still holding my hand? No one was going to see us in the Muggle World.

_What is going on? _I thought.

"Draco wait…" I said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and pulling him into an alley.

"What is with you and alleys?" he teased. "Secret fetish?"

"Very funny. Now seriously. What is this all about? The meeting with George? You treating me nicely?" I demanded.

"Your brother's friend Lee Jordan wants me to invest in the nightclub he is opening on Halloween. It's going to take place in Weasley Wizard Wheezes at night on the weekends. I was meeting with Lee and George to work out the technicalities. Supposedly my name is part of my appeal as an investor. I'm 'creepy'." he explained, his eyes soft and full of laughter. "Now come on, let's get out of here."

Taking my hand he pulled me halfway out of the alley, but I resisted and did not move fully onto the sidewalk.

"You didn't answer one of my questions."

He looked at me blankly.

"Why aren't you being mean to me? Why are you acting like a completely different person? Is this some kind of a joke? Are you just trying to trick me into thinking that you actually enjoy spending time with me? Do you want to hurt me and Harry? What is this Draco? I am sick of playing 20 questions!"

"Is that what you think of me?" his eyes lost a little of their happy glow.

"I don't know what I think."

Draco didn't speak, he just stood there, looking at me.

"Draco-!"

I had started to yell at him, but I had been cut off by an action I had no idea was coming.

Clearing the distance between us in a millisecond, Draco Malfoy moved towards me, took my face into his hands and pulled me into a kiss.

I was in shock. Complete and utter shock.

He'd kissed me.

No one we knew was around us.

No one was watching us.

For no reason at all.

_He'd kissed me._

Allowing myself to kiss him back, I let my lips form onto his. My heat beat quickened as he moved his hand behind my neck. As a reflex I felt my hands grab onto his waist and pull myself closer to him.

This was unlike anything I had ever felt.

It was almost exhilarating.

Finally removing his lips from mine, I left my eyes closed until I finally opened them to see Draco starring into my eyes. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, both searching for the answers to the questions we had.

"Draco." I whispered, feeling my fingers grab onto his jacket.

But Suddenly, Draco's attention left me for his eyes looked behind me to the left, now captivated with something else. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to see him starring at none other than Harry James Potter. My heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. To my pleasure, he looked upset and uncomfortable. His entire appearance oozed jealousy.

"Harry, didn't see you there. Sorry about that." Draco said to him, taking his hands away from my face and turning towards him.

"It's fine." Harry replied, his jaw was clenched.

Draco must have known he was there. That had to be why he'd kissed me.

It was the only logical answer or the only answer I could think of.

"Hello Harry. I didn't know you were in town." I said, releasing a breath I was sure I had held the entire time I had been glued to Draco's mouth.

"I'm meeting Ron for his dress robe fittings. You know how he is with those." Harry said, rolling his eyes, his jaw still tight in a forced smile. "Well, I'm late. I'll see you two… soon." he murmured.

He gave me a little wave before walking past us and not looking back.

"How did you know he was going to be there? That was great." I said, turning back to Draco with a smile. "He definitely did not look happy."

"Yeah, not one bit." His lip turned up at the side, but it was far from a smile. It didn't reach his eyes which had turned dark and cold for the first time that day.

"Well, now what?" I asked him, reaching for his hand.

"Not sure about you." he snapped, clenching his fist, making it unable for me to grab. "But I'm going home."

"Alright. Are we meeting up tonight?"

"I have things to do." he said, turning away from my eyes and starring at the street.

"Alright… Well, how about the weekend?"

"Busy."

"Alright. Well, I'll send you an owl on Monday then."

"Whatever."

With that, he walked past me and moved down the street. As I watched him walk away in confusion and even more questions whirled through my brain, so many that I almost thought it was going to explode. But, what was even worse than the confusion was the weird pain I felt… The neglect. The hurt.

Usually when Draco did something like this is was typical, expected and didn't bother me. But what he'd just done had bothered me. Really, really bothered me.

Yet, as much as I wanted to walk straight up to him and demand an explanation right then and there I held myself back. Remembering his eyes, I knew there had to be something behind his behavior.

_What is it? What does he not want me to know?_

Two more questions… And I didn't know how much longer I could wait to get these answers.

* * *

O.O.S: Hahahahahahahah. Hope you like this. I loved writing it. Please read and review and I'll try to keep it coming more often! Love you all!


	7. All I Wanted

O.O.S: First, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I have neglected this for so long. Hope you all can forgive me… :[ Secondly, thank you all for being so awesome. You're the best. No joke. Also, I loved how all of you were making predictions, it almost made me feel like a real author. HA! Well, luckily for you all, I am about to give you some insight to your questions and speculations. Here goes chapter 7!

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: Me? Own J.K. Rowling and her creations? Psh. I wish.

Rating: M

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 7:

All I Wanted

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V:**

As I walked away from Ginny Weasley the following discussion occurred in my mind.

_You're a God damn fool._

I know.

_What were you thinking? _

I do not know.

_Is this what you wanted?_

I'm not sure.

_How are you not _sure_?_

I'm not sure of anything anymore…

Before I knew it, I was at a bar. Then after becoming intoxicated and gathering a suitcase I found myself on a train to France. Once in Paris, I stumbled off the train and rented a room in the hotel I usually resided in on my visits. It was a low rate Muggle owned place. The cheap, stripped wallpaper was peeling off of the walls and the room smelled of sex, mold and a flowery deodorizer that failed at covering the stench. Usually I would have pulled out my wand and fixed up the place myself, but I was hardly in the mood. Setting down my things, I walked to the side of the bed and picked up the dusty Muggle phone in the room. I dialed the number I was looking for and waited a few rings until my receiver answered the call.

"Hello." I felt my usual sly tongue smother the greeting.

"Draco…" she purred. "Long time no see… Are you in town?"

"That I am."

"Where should we meet?"

"You know where."

She sighed into the receiver.

"What do you want me to wear?"

"Like that matters, I'll be taking it off soon."

She laughed softly into the phone.

"I'll see you in 5."

Hanging up the phone I stood up and removed my jacket and tossed it across the room onto the chair in the corner. I glanced at the mirror on the wall and sneered at the _colored _shirt I was wearing. Pulling it off, I quickly changed into a black one. I finished the buttons just when I heard a knock on my door. I crossed to it and opened it in a fluid motion. A pair of dark, brown eyes looked up at me.

"Hello Draco." she said, resting a hand on her waist as she reached another to my chest and pushed me back into the room with it.

Shutting the door behind her, she dropped her hands to the belt on the waist of the black trench coat she was wearing. Untying it, she slowly reached for the buttons and undid them as well. Finally, she pulled the coat off of her shoulders, exposing her small pale body adorned with red lingerie to me. I gazed over her form hungrily, caught up in lust. Shoving my hand behind her neck, I pulled her lips fiercely to mine. Pressing herself against me, she allowed the coat to drop to the floor. Her nimble fingers reached for the buttons on the shirt I'd just put on and undid them.

Stripping me of my shirt, she lowered her hands to the front of my pants. She rubbed my hard member from the outside, teasing me. Annoyed that she was doing so, I grabbed both of her hands and slammed her up against the wall. Pinning her arms above her head, I moved my lips to her mouth again and regained control.

She lifted a leg and locked it around my waist. I grabbed her hips and lifted her other leg around my waist and then carried her to the old mattress in the center of the room. I placed her onto the bed and allowed her to drop her hands to my belt buckle and undo it.

Once I was unclothed, I went to work on the removal of her garments as well. Kissing her, I lowered myself on top of her body and allowed my hands eagerly feel her naked skin. My hands massaged her breasts and made her moan underneath me. I was giving into my sexual desires. This other part of my brain made more sense than the current jumbled, confused part. Lowering my hand down to her feminine part, I pushed two fingers into her before I guided my erected part into her. Thrusting my hips against hers, her breathing became shallow and rough.

Disconnecting our lips, I looked down at her usual sex face and let a pleased smirk form on my mouth. This really the only was the only way I enjoyed looking at Pansy Parkinson. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to further give into the act I was committing and forget whom I was committing it with.

Time slipped by quickly, before I knew it, we had both experienced orgasms. Though, unfortunately, it was not as satisfying as usual. It left me feeling hollow, incomplete… _Un_satisfied.

Removing my body off of hers, I rolled onto my back on the bed and rested my head against a pillow. Starring at the ceiling, I began to calm my breathing and continue to block unwanted thoughts from my conscious. Unfortunately, only the first venture was possible.

"Oh, God." Pansy moaned, catching her breath, rolling onto her side and facing me. "You've always have liked it rough Draco." she said, walking her fingers across my chest.

"I didn't invite you here to talk." I snapped, pushing her hand away and sitting up, beginning to redress myself.

"You never do." she said coolly. I turned back to look at her over my shoulder and noticed something peculiar in her stare. There was a hostility in her eyes that I had never seen in her before.

"I am starting to get tired of this game Draco." she snarled, sitting up and rising from the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing the imbecile card even though I knew what she meant.

"I'm not a fucking moron. You only come to Paris to see me for sex. Nothing else." she said as she collected her lingerie that had been scattered across the room. "I am tired of being used Draco!"

"Pansy…" I began, stopping the buttoning of my shirt, leaving it half undone.

"No, not this time Draco. It's not going to work this time." she interjected as she put back on the minimal amount of clothing I had taken off of her.

I supposed that she was right, I did use her. Whenever I was tired of my life or tired of the drunken sluts I brought home form the pub, I'd go to her. She was slightly pretty, familiar and most of all an easy lay. The most later quality on this list caused me to have little to no respect for her. I'd known she was an intelligent person of course, but I'd never understood why she had put up with my shameful act for so long. I'd figured it was because she loved me. Poor pathetic thing.

_She should know that's useless to do. Who could love _me? I thought as I watched her begin to put on her trench coat.

_No one in their right mind would want to love me. _

Because… Well… I guess I never…

"Wait." I said, just as she had begun to reach for the door.

_Wait?__Draco, what are you doing?_

Pansy turned around and looked at me, her eyes still hard and resentful.

"I'm sorry."

Instantly, her expression changed from one of hate to disbelief.

"Did… Did you just apologize?"

"Yes."

This wide eyed look was soon retracted and replaced by an angrier one.

"This isn't funny Draco. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make a fool out of me for once."

"Pansy, stop." I said, crossing the room to her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she broke our stare after a few moments and reached for the door. Reaching for her hand, I grabbed it and pulled her back towards me.

"Don't." I requested.

"Ok."

At that instant, a bitter sweet memory flooded my mind. I was no long looking at Pansy, but at Ginny Weasley.

Her hazel eyes. Her fair, freckled skin. Soft and full lips.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" I sneered, fighting the pain that had begun to reverberate in my chest.

As she starred into my eyes I could tell she was studying me.

"What's come over you?" she asked.

I sighed and turned away from her gaze. She knew me too well… It was annoying to say the least. Over the years, Pansy had always been present in my life and to some degree I suppose I could give her the title of, 'a friend'. Although this was true, I could hardly see her as someone I would confide it. I'd never confided in anyone my entire life.

And I couldn't get myself to start to.

Taking a deep breath, I attempted to ignore my throbbing heart I was unaware still worked and put on an act for Pansy.

"Nothing. I'd just like to be able to come back here again." I said, looking back at her with a smile. Her expression was blank for a moment as she studied me once again.

"What are you implying?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm implying drinks." I said, turning away from her beginning to gather my clothing and dress myself. "I'm no longer drunk and would like to fix that."

"Drinks?"

"Yes."

"That depends one whether or not you brought me something else to wear." she said, raising her eyebrow at me.

After buckling my belt on my trousers, I glance back at her with a smirk.

Luckily for me, Pansy was easily pleased. Every time I paid her a visit, I paid a cashier for a piece of jewelry or a dress. On this occasion, I had not had the time to stop by a store before I made my journey, so unfortunately, I had some groveling to do.

"I'm tired of picking things out for you." I lied. "I want you to pick something out for yourself."

"Now you're giving me an opinion?" she asked, allowing a small smile onto her lips. "This new you seems a little too good to be true."

I sniffed in a laugh and turned away from her as I buttoned my shirt. Rolling my eyes I felt an array of emotions. I hardly wanted to spend the day with Pansy, but I didn't really see another choice. I had nothing to loose, expect for maybe my dignity.

But I assumed that that fragment of my pride was long gone.

Grabbing my jacket off of the ugly wooden chair in the room, I put it on and finally turned back to her.

"Ready?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement and affection as she starred at me.

"Sure." I replied, sneering as I walked past her and out of the door.

As we walked the streets of Paris, I found myself to be very detached from what was going on. I knew where I was, I knew what I was doing, but I was thinking of something completely irrelevant.

Her.

I couldn't stop as hard as I tried. My excursion to Paris had hardly removed any of the annoying emotions and thoughts from me. If anything it had increased them.

Suddenly, I felt a cool hand on mine. Looking down I observed that Pansy had taken hold of my hand and laced our fingers together. My stomach churned in disgust at the sight. Where did she get off thinking she could hold my hand? Had I become a _hand holding_ bloke? One of those sensitive, open and caring spineless pussys?

I was becoming more and more disgusted with myself by the second.

Pansy then led me by the hand into a store and sat me down in the back to watch her try on her possible present options. After an hour of her trying on dress after dress, she finally found one that was suitable for her greedy needs. Once I paid whatever amount that didn't matter to me, we finally made it to my desired destination, a bar. I downed my first Firewiskey in a matter of a few seconds and quickly demanded another.

"Starting out a little strong, huh?" Pansy asked, rubbing my thigh.

"Don't I always?" I sniffed, ignoring her groping.

"How long are you planning to stay?" she questioned, twirling her drink stirrer with her gentle hand.

"Til the weekend is out." I replied.

"Why not stay longer? Not like you have much to do in London anymore." she said, before taking a sip of whatever fruity Witch drink she had ordered.

As much as I wanted to agree with her, I couldn't. As much as I wanted to detach myself from my current trying task, I couldn't. The only reason I was still proud to call myself a Malfoy was that as a group, we were proud and sly people. That being true, we found it nearly impossible and despicable to back out of a deal. I had to carry out my agreement with, _her. _Though to be completely truthful, it hardly seemed as appealing anymore. Or at least the reason I had wanted it seemed less appealing. I wanted this for another reason perhaps…

"I have business to attend to." I said, cutting off the train of thought before it traveled any further into insanity.

"I see. What sort of business? You haven't been _volunteering _at St. Mungos have you?"

She sneered the word as if it was disgusting to even mention doing something for someone else.

"Though it might explain your sudden change of character." she laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea. I would have joined if I hadn't noticed it myself.

I had changed.

And I was continuing to do so.

_Why? Why me? Why now? _I thought. _I was never supposed to care. Never supposed to…_

All I wanted was to have one fucking thing to hold over Potter forever and now all I wanted was…

"Want to go screw somewhere?" I asked Pansy.

Her surprised stare looked up from behind her drink for a moment as she absorbed what I had asked. Quickly, a smile formed on her lips and I knew I had her. I pounded down the rest of my 4th or 5th Firewhiskey and let her lead me into a private sitting area at the bar, covered by a curtain. I felt her hands around me and her lips on my neck the instant we were surrounded in darkness. The shallow part of my being reacted quickly to this attention and went to work. Meanwhile, the hollowness I felt began to fill my chest.

I was starting to realize what I _really _wanted, whether I wanted it or not.

But I suppose that was the issue… I wanted it.

* * *

((Hope you liked it! I PROMISE to update soon. Winter break with not much else to do = more time to write. :] Please review! ))


	8. Should I Stay or Should I Go

O.O.S: Hello there. Hope you all had a Happy New Year and a fantastic Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza etc… I know I sure did. Thank you all for the reviews. You make my day that much better by telling me how you feel about my little pointless story. ;) I'll keep writing as long as you keep liking.

Love you all.

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I simply worship J.K. Rowlings mind, I do not own it.

Rating: T

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 8:

Should I Stay or Should I Go

* * *

**Ginny's POV:**

I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE being ignored. It had been a little over a week since I had seen or even heard from Draco Malfoy.

I'd sent a numerous amount of owls, one even with a bottle of Firewhiskey and I had still not heard back. There were only a few explanations. I had done something to anger him and now he was ignoring me, he was out of parchment or he was dead.

_He's going to wish he is dead if he is not already... _I thought.

All of this was just… a nuisance. Annoying. Angering… But what I didn't understand the most about this was that it bothered me so much. Like I said, I don't like being ignored, but this was more than that. It was a shallow, eaten out feeling. Like someone had scooped out my insides and fed them to an Acromantula.

Draco had been my only distraction from my complete heartache. Since it had been taken from me, I was… Well, royally fucked.

Though this seemed a greater pain than I had remembered. It was amplified ten fold. I didn't know why, but it seemed that maybe I…

_No. I couldn't…_

I thought, folding my legs against my chest as sat on my bed and gazed out my bedroom window.

_I couldn't _miss _Draco Malfoy… Could I?_

"Ginny!"

Snapping out of my delusional thoughts I gazed at my door to find my brother George standing in the hallway just outside my room.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course."

The corner of his lip raised as he stepped into my room. That was the only bit of a smile he ever really allowed on his face since Fred died.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mum asked me to come by. To talk to you." he explained, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Talk to me…?"

"She reckons you're depressed. Thinks it's about Harry havin' that new blonde."

"So she asked _you _to talk to me? No offense George but I hardly think-…"

"Well I slightly offered." he said, interrupting me "I knew Ron wouldn't get it and well, I think I am the only person who really knows Gin." he said, looking at me with his own hazel brown eyes.

"Knows what?" I scoffed.

"That Draco Malfoy has been gone the past week."

I fell silent. I had forgotten that George knew. Or well, thought he knew.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I didn't tell mum."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's none of my business really. You can tell her when you're ready to."

"I don't really think there will be much to tell anymore." I said, looking down at my hands, picking at a hang nail.

"Has he not been talking to you are all?"

"No. Why?"

"Odd… I could have sworn he told me…"

"Wait, you have been talking to him?" I asked, widening my eyes and looking at him in disbelief.

"Well. Yeah. We are doing business together Gin. He is surprisingly a good partner. He's been sending money to Lee and giving me names of powerful wizards he knows for the project we're working on."

"Let me get this straight. He'll talk to you, but he wont talk to me?"

_I'm going to murder him._

"Well Gin, he has been rather busy. If it means anything he asked about you."

Suddenly, the icy covering in my chest began to melt away.

"He did?"

"Yes. He wanted to know how you were. I said I wasn't sure because I hadn't really spoken to you and he said that he'd have to find out for himself when he comes back Monday." he explained. "Oh, which is today."

Starring at my brother I couldn't really think. All my thoughts were moving so fast that nothing stayed long enough to make sense. For a moment I think I almost forgot to breathe being so consumed in my jumbling mind.

"Strangely enough… I think he really cares for you Gin. I know it doesn't seem like it, but the bloke's an injured man. He's lost a lot. I know how he feels."

The half smile slid from his lips for a moment. I knew he was thinking about Fred. Soon I was too.

_I miss him too, George. _I thought, reaching out and putting a hand on my brother's.

"He just, needs time." George said, putting his other hand on top of mine. He gave my hand a soft squeeze before pulling his away and rising to his feet.

"Oh, I almost forgot…"

Reaching into his pocket he retrieved a small square piece of parchment that was folded in half. I recognized that paper in an instant.

"I think you out of everyone knows that he's not the bad person everyone says he is, Gin." he offered the paper to me and I slowly took it into my grasp. "You can be mad at him, but don't stay mad."

"Thanks George."

He smiled his little half smile again, before waving at me and Apparating away, probably down stairs to steal a bit of whatever mum was cooking for lunch.

Starring at the parchment in my hand I let out a breath of air before flipping it open.

"_Ginny-_

_I am sorry for leaving so abruptly. Please stop by my place tonight if you can. You know what time._

_- Draco_"

I reread the note until I could recite it word for word.

I glanced at the clock across my room to see to my disappointment it was only 12:30 in the afternoon. Shutting my eyes I let my body fall back onto my bed and lay there in pure self confliction. I wanted to believe George, but I knew I couldn't just do that. He was unaware of the entire story. The entire scandal. But then again, I wasn't sure. Was I being drawn into my own sick lie or did Draco Malfoy really have, _feelings _for me? That seemed such a far fetched ideal but I couldn't deny the possibility. I had gotten over the impossible.

Though, all of this just lead to one thing.

_Should I stay or should I go?_

What would that mean? Would it mean that I was just trying to continue with our deal? Or did it mean something else?

Did it mean that I had…. _Feelings _for him too?

Feelings other than pure hate?

_This is ridiculous. _I thought. _You love Harry, Harry James Potter and you always will. That is that… Right?_

The long seconds turned to minutes and the lengthy minutes into excruciating hours. My time dwindled away and I was still not sure what to think. What to do.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out trying to clear my cluttered mind.

But I couldn't.

All I knew was, I had to go.

Before leaving my room I adorned myself with a pair of jeans, a green sweater and grabbed the nearest jacket I could find. I took the stairs 3 at a time until I made it into my kitchen. There, my dad looked up at me from the kitchen counter with a soft smile on his face.

"Headed somewhere Gin?"

"Oh ugh, yeah I-…"

"See you tomorrow." he said. Winking at me before looking back at his copy of the Daily Prophet. I took no time to register in my mind why on earth that had happened and jogged out the back door. Walking out down the dirt path of my home I calmed and prepared myself to Apparate. This took a little longer than usual since I was so consumed in other thoughts, but soon enough I found myself in an alley a block away from Draco's flat. My heartbeat quickened with every step I took.

I didn't know what to expect.

Finally making it to his front porch, I bounded up them without a second thought.

_You've come this far._ I thought.

Knocking on the door I almost thought that my heart had stopped.

The even footsteps that came towards the door on the other echoed through my being.

As the door opened before me, I held my breath in anticipation.

"Ginny." Draco said, connecting his blue eyes with mine.

His voice was soft and refreshing to hear. Seeing him before me I was instantly mollified. The empty spaces in my chest filled and I almost felt whole again.

"Hi." I replied.

"Come in." he said, opening the door to let me in.

Walking into his flat, I strangely felt very comfortable. It was familiar and… warm? Glancing around myself I even noticed that it wasn't as pristine as it usually was. There was some dust on some of the surfaces and his coffee table was covered in an assortment of books.

"I haven't had time to really fix things up…" Draco began, pulling out his wand.

"No." I said, grabbing his hand. Looking into his eyes I let a smile form on my lips. "I like it. It's almost like you're a normal person."

He let out a soft sniff of a laugh.

"Fine, if you insist we remain in a hovel, Weasley, then we will." he joked, raising his eyebrow at me, not taking his hand from my grasp.

"I do." I said, smirking at him, before slowly letting my hand fall to my side. Turning away from him I felt my heart skip a few beats.

Who was this person?

Where did Draco go?

Why was he pretending that he hadn't been gone and ignoring me for over a week?

"Would you like anything?" he asked.

"How about an explanation?" I replied, turning back to him with my arms crossed.

"I figured this was coming." he said.

I starred at him, awaiting my request.

"Well, I've already… Apologized." he began, forcing out the last word. Perhaps he wasn't different… Maybe I had been right.

"Yes."

"Do you accept?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean?" he squinted at me in confusion. "I thought if you apologize it makes things better."

"Not instantly. It's not a spell Draco." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well then what's the point in it?"

"It makes you a better person and it's a kind thing to do."

"Kind. Right… Well then. How can I make you, erm… help you, forgive me?"

"Give me a reason why you left." I demanded. "Or maybe a reason why you have been avoiding me, no ignoring me for the past 10 days."

He looked into my eyes for a very long time before he spoke again. His expression was blank and his eyes misty and confusing. I had not the slightest idea what he was thinking, but I did know that I didn't want to look away.

"There were things I had to do." he said. "I didn't lie to you about that…"

"What things?"

"There were… People I had to see."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Yes you can. You just don't want to."

"Fine." he hissed, tearing his eyes from mine and crossing to look outside his large glass window. "I was visiting a… friend."

"A friend…"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh."

Instantly, the chilling feeling began to creep into my chest once again.

"Yes." he paused, but still did not look at me.

He didn't have to say anymore… I knew.

"Are we done with the questions now?"

"Yes."

Finally, he glanced back at me, but his eyes did not meet mine.

"Ginny, it's not-…" he paused again. Looking at his expression, I observed its blankness wondering what he would say. Gazing into my eyes, his were soft and full of truth. Though his lips told a different story. Clearing his throat, he continued. "it's not polite you know to disregard an extended apology." "Oh, right." I replied, turning away from him again feeling the frost in my chest turn to ice. "I forgive you."

"Well, good."

"I… I can't really stay much longer… Malfoy." I said picking at my hangnail again. "I need to go home."

"Oh, right. Well I understand. I'll send you an owl."

"Whatever." I replied, feeling my words caught in my throat as I walked over to the front door and out of it not bothering to look at him.

Walking down the street, a small amount of rain began to fall upon my cheeks. Only when I noticed that the rest of my body wasn't damping was when I realized it wasn't raining, I was crying. How long this had been occurring I wasn't sure, but when I finally took notice to it I couldn't stop. Stopping at the end of the block, I sunk down to the curb and allowed the tears to fall freely. Bringing my legs to my chest I let it all out even if I didn't understand why.

That night I found myself standing outside Hermione Granger's apartment at 1 AM.

"Ginny?" she asked, opening the door with a confused expression upon her face.

"Can I come in?" I sniffled.

"Of course."

That night I fell asleep Hermione's soft reassuring voice and my own never ending flood of tears. The next morning I felt weak and ill. Walking into her kitchen, I found Hermione and a cup of coffee awaiting me. She asked me what had happened and I didn't reply because I really didn't know. Being the good friend that she was, she didn't push it.

That afternoon, I arrived home and went straight to bed. The next few days I received owl after owl, but I didn't bother replying.

Every night I was faced with the same question.

_Should I stay or should I go?_

I was way in over my head and I didn't know what I was getting into anymore.

On the fifth day of my depression, I finally glanced over to my Hollyhead Harpies calendar on the wall. It was August 23rd. The wedding was in a week. As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't back down on this now. I still needed _him_ to help me get Harry back. I didn't have a choice. Taking out a piece of parchment I scribbled _him_ a note and tied it to one of the old barn owls hanging around our fields. As I watched it fly away with my message, I let out a breath of air.

Of all the things I didn't know, I did know that I had to remember the purpose of this.

_I've come to far to forget._ I thought. _I have to go._

_

* * *

  
_

O.O.S: Well that is it for now! You know what to do! R&R please!!!


	9. Done For

O.O.S: So, I am aware that I died for the past few months and I am deeply sorry about it. But I figured you all would forgive me with a new chapter! Yeah? Maybe? Cool!

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I have tried, but failed at owning anything having to do with Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling.

Rating: T-M. You know, the usual.

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 9:

Done For

* * *

Draco's P.O.V:

I had never really understood what it was like to not get what I wanted 24/7. My entire life, I pretty much got whatever I had requested, my family having money and being who we were and all… It was just… a common thing I suppose, to be completely spoiled. I remember one time specifically when I was 8. I was in a candy shop with my father and there was this little boy whom had taken the one piece of candy that was left that I had wanted. It wasn't my favorite candy. Nor was it even the best. All I knew was he had it and I wanted it. The story ends with the boy getting a black eye and terrible bloody nose and me with the candy. This is a childish example, but it's an entirely decent one.

My mother was also the biggest spoiler. I was her beautiful 'son'. Sometimes I wondered if I had siblings if I would have turned out differently. Though of course, less attention on me would have ended in a riot.

I got what I wanted. Simple as that.

Had I known this was such a rare commodity in the real world, I would have tried a lot harder to be a selfish bastard my whole life.

By some strange miracle or curse, Ginny Weasley had come into my life, and her not talking to me, which I should have enjoyed, almost killed me. I felt helpless. Something I loathed feeling. Ever since I could really remember, except in some cases when _Potter _was involved, I was in control.

I always had the upper hand… Especially in relationships.

Pansy Parkinson is the perfect example.

At Hogwarts in my 6th year, whenever I was particularly stressed out with my quest, I could get her to blow me by simply telling her how beautiful and not fat she was compared to Hermione Granger.

Though of course, as I previously stated, Pansy was an easy lay… Though sometimes, I figured she loved me and that was the reason.

Whatever it was, it was really her funeral…

When Ginny Weasley was concerned… I wasn't.

I will admit, we were almost in a 'relationship'. A fake one, but after a while it seemed almost real by the habit of it... As disturbing and confusing as it was.

But of course, I was never the one in control.

It would be an understatement to say this drove me mad.

But, the night she came to my flat, seeing her was almost like my life had gone back to normal. I had meaning again and the meaning was her. The emptiness I felt disappeared. I had… feelings. Real ones I had forgotten I could have.

When she left, I knew I had disappointed her. Cheated her in a sense. This almost sent me off a cliff.

This is when she started ignoring me. This is when I realized.

She'd gotten to me.

I was done for.

I couldn't lie anymore.

A Malfoy gets what he wants. And for whatever reason, feeling, Potter, the deal. I now wanted Ginny more than I could even say.

Five days passed until I heard back from her. I had never opened a note as quickly as I had that one.

"_Draco-_

_Most of the guests and other family members are coming to The Burrow on the 26__th__ to start rehearsing and celebrating the horrid event. I'll meet you then at your place at 9 AM sharp. _

_- Ginny" _

I still had it… I hadn't lost her yet. But I still had to wait three more days.

The next few days felt like years. Endless. Pointless. Irrelevant.

I awoke at 7 on the 26th and prepared to see her. By 8:30 I was seated in my living room, unable to keep still due to my anticipation.

_What if she doesn't come? What if she changed her mind? What if what I done wasn't excusable? _

8:33

_No she'll come. She has to. She doesn't give up on a deal… Is that what this is to her still? Just the deal?_

It couldn't just be that. She had to know there was more now. _I _knew there was more even if I didn't understand it.

Had this really happened?

Had these fake emotions really become… _real?_

Was this really not some strange nightmare?

_God what time is it?_

8:37

"Ugh!" I groaned. Throwing my hands to my face and sliding deeper into my sofa.

The next twenty-three minutes were pure hell. I almost needed a shot of Firewhiskey until at exactly 9AM, there was a knock at my door. It took all my self control to not run to answer the call.

Opening my front door, my heart was like a drum in my chest.

When my eyes met hers, I finally knew it for sure. I _was_ done for. Completely. Irrevocably. Entirely. Emotionally. Specifically.

But I knew, after this was all said and done with, when she was back with Potter, I would be nothing… I would go back to being nothing. A nobody. A loner. A loser. I would loose all sense of direction and purpose.

She'd ruined me in all the best and worst ways possible. I couldn't let that go away. Whatever these feelings were, now that I had tasted them and understood how much better or maybe worse life was with them, I couldn't go back to feeling numb again. Feeling fucking horrible and sick with feelings was better than feeling nothing at all. I couldn't let that happen.

I couldn't fucking live like that anymore.

_You wont take something from me again Potter._

"Ginny." I said.

"Draco…"

I almost shivered when she spoke my name.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

I was too. I really was.

It was about time I got what I wanted again.

* * *

O.O.S. I am really really really sorry this is so short. But hopefully it is pleasing! R&R please! I love you all!


	10. Damn

O.O.S: I love you all. Very much. I'm sorry I died. Luckily I have come back to life. That's all I really have left to say here… But hey, just as a warning, like I said in the beginning of this all, expect the unexpected ;)

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: It's starting to depress me the number of times I have to keep reminding myself that I don't own Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling.

Rating: M

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 10:

Damn.

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V:

If I was going to say one thing about Draco Malfoy that morning of the 26th I would have to say this… Damn.

Looking down at me, his bright smile was a show of perfectly white teeth and his eyes, a bright and shining light ocean blue. Either my weird obsessed in need of a distraction self was desperately in need for a dose of the insanity, which was Draco Malfoy, or he really did just look damn good.

"Ginny."

He breathed out my name and it sent relief through my entire being.

"Draco…" I replied, drinking in the mollifying feeling of being near him. "You ready?"

"Yes." he said, still smiling, then turning back into his flat and retrieving his luggage. "We are Apparating, correct?"

"It is the easiest way to The Burrow…" I said, smirking at him.

"Well, you are going to have to take both of us at once, for I've never been there. I hardly know what to look for."

"Oh right…"

I'd almost forgotten that Draco had never been to my house. I'd almost forgotten that most of my family hated him. I'd almost forgotten he wasn't my usual company. I'd almost forgotten… Forgotten the whole deal in the first place.

"Take my hand then." I commanded, offering it out to him. And, just like that day we'd spent in the Muggle World together, he took my hand into his grasp without complaint.

I didn't have time to waste starring at our intertwined fingers, or… I forced myself not to so I could focus on Apparating. It was extremely more challenging to do so with two people. Though after a few seconds of thought, we were both whirl winded through the sky and down onto my long gravel drive.

"Well, here we are." I announced, looking over at Draco whom was taking in his surroundings. I waited for an incoming insult.

"It's, quaint." he said, looking up the drive to The Burrow. "Nicer than I'd imagined… You mislead me Ginny. I was under the impression I'd be living in a shack for the next 3 days." he winked at me, then pulled me by the hand up towards my home.

I hardly had time to take notice that we were still holding hands for I was much more concerned with the fact that the insult I had expected wasn't really an insult. It was just Draco Malfoy being his coy self, but not in a mean Slytherin jackass way.

_What the hell is going on?_

We remained silent, just listening to the sound of our footsteps crunching on the gravel as we walked up to my home. When we got to the kitchen door, I turned to Draco.

"Now look," I hushed my voice so we wouldn't be over heard. "I don't know what has got you in such a pleasant and reasonable mood today, but whatever it is, keep it up. This is isn't a game anymore, this is real."

He smirked, leaned into me and put his lips near my ear.

"I think this has been real for some time now."

Then, before I could say another word, he grabbed the door handle and opened it for me, letting me into the Burrow and into the throng of my family members and friends.

"Ginny!" my dad greeted me, as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey dad." I replied, I felt my head spinning as I thought about what Draco had just said to me. Only when I heard him enter the Burrow behind me did I think of anything else. That Draco Malfoy had just entered my house which held all my family members and friends and I had to pretend he was my boyfriend.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Draco said, coming to my side. "Pleasure to see you again." he put his hand out to my dad.

After a second or two of dumfound-ment, he took Draco's hand and shook it.

"Draco Malfoy…" he said.

"Draco Malfoy?" my mum asked, turning around from her cooking and taking notice to the exchange taking place. Her eyes widened as soon as she spotted a head of blonde amongst the brown and red. She was in such shock that the bowl of sauce that was magically stirring itself due to her charm, dropped to the counter, spilling a little of the contents.

The sound of the mishap caused the rest of the people in the kitchen to stop talking amongst themselves and take notice to Draco and me standing at the door.

"Draco Malfoy?" my brother Percy asked, stepping forward and squinting his eyes.

"I don't believe I have ever heard my name be said so many times within a single minute." Draco breathed out, as my dad slowly released his hand.

"What business do you have being here?" Percy snapped.

"Percy." I snarled.

"No, it's alright Gin." Draco said, putting his hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring look.

It was a weird thought that Draco Malfoy could give me a look that made me feel comforted. That was definitely something I had never thought possible.

"I know my presence in your home is something strange and uncomfortable for you."

"It sure is." I heard Ron mumble. Hermione soon elbowed him, and a grunt of pain came from his direction.

Draco seemed unperturbed by his comment and kept speaking.

"But I give my word to you all that I am here to spend time with Ginny; not to cause any of you more grief than you have already suffered in the past few years." he turned and looked at me. "Ginny is who you should thank for that. She's brought out the best in me."

I felt every eye of every person in the kitchen on me at that moment, but I didn't care. The only thing I saw was a pair of blue eyes gazing into mine. I almost believed him as much as everyone else did. I would have if I hadn't known it was a lie… Right?

"Well," my dad said, breaking the silence and the attention off of me "it's clear to me that you have the best intentions possible for our little Ginny, Mr. Malfoy. And that is all I could ever hope for. You are welcome to stay with us."

"But Arthur!" my mum began to protest.

"Oh Molly, hush." he cooed. "What kind of good wizarding family would we be if we refused to accept another wizard, hum?"

My mum pouted and turned away, back to her cooking.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Draco said, slipping his hand around my waist.

"You're welcome, Draco."

"Alright, enough of this shit. Who's up for a game of Quidditch?" My brother Bill asked, looking around the kitchen with a bright smile. Phlem, whom had one of his large arms draped around her shoulders, didn't seem pleased with the idea, which made me even more pleased with it.

"You know I'm always up for a match." I said.

"That's my Ginny." Bill said, stepping away from Phlem who was even more unpleased now that he wasn't touching her.

"I'm always up for Quidditch." a voice called from the back of the room. I glanced around the small pack of people in the way to see it was none other than The Quidditch Slut. Had I really not noticed she'd been there the whole time?

"As am I. I've gotten much better from when I played my 2nd year." Draco said with a laugh.

"I doubt that Malfoy," Harry Potter chimed in, coming forward with The Quidditch Slut attached to his hand. "I am pretty certain that I could catch a snitch in half the time you could."

I hadn't even looked for him when I'd come in. How was that possible?

But even so, when I looked up at him, I felt my heart cramp up.

"I'm up for a match, if you're willing to loose, Malfoy." Harry's stare was harsh and intense as he glared at Draco.

I glanced over to see his reaction, but surprisingly it was calm and blank.

"I'm always up for a challenge, Potter."

That instant, Draco's grip around my waist tightened and I wasn't sure if he was talking about Quidditch anymore.

Once we had all gathered up our gear and assembled outside The Burrow at one of our large fields, we separated into teams. Draco, George, Ron and me then Harry, Bill, The Quidditch Slut and Charlie. Percy was the referee. Once our matche began, I knew that in this game I had to accomplish one thing, and that was make a shot past The Quidditch Slut.; she might have been a professional, but I was good enough to be one myself.

After an hour of the game going on, I made not just 1, but 3 shots past The Quidditch Slut, and she? Only 1 past Ron in the goal keep. I was more than pleased with myself to see the permanent frown she held for the rest of the game. Despite this small victory, our team lost the game in a whole. Harry is a talented Seeker after all. But I'll admit, Draco did have him going for some time. Draco might have caught it too if he hadn't had to avoid a bludger at the last moment

At the end of the game, Harry and The Quidditch slut shared a heated kiss on their brooms. Sighing in more than one area of defeat I drifted my broom over to Draco's.

"Disgusting isn't it?" I said. "She looks like she's eating his face."

Draco glanced over to the full frontal snogging taking place not far away.

"Potter doesn't look like his skills are up to par either." he commented. "He's practically licking her tongue…"

"He's actually a good snogger…" I retaliated.

His nose scrunched up in disgust and he turned away before I could see what other expression came onto his face. When he turned back though, a smirk was held on his lips.

"Not as good as me." he winked before turning away from me and floating back to the ground where George greeted him with a pat on the back.

I was speechless as I descended.

What the hell does that mean? I thought.

"Cut it out you two!" Hermione called up to The Quidditch Slut and Harry. It's time for dinner!"

Ron waltzed over to Hermione with a grin on his face.

"Didn't get too ambushed by my mum and Fluer did you?" he asked, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Hermione giggled and placed her hands gently on his chest.

"Of course not."

Ron smiled and pulled her into a kiss. I felt my stomach turn over. In disgust and jealousy. I'd never thought I'd be jealous of Ron… Especially in this department. In school, I had definitely been the first to snog anyone. To have a relationship at all really…But of course, there I was. Sitting there, bitterly starring at my brother snog my best friend and soon his wife, being jealous of their good relationship. The best relationship I'd had in what seemed like ages was the one I currently had with Draco, which coincidentally was a fake one. Ironic. Yeah, I know.

"You alright Gin?" George asked me as he landed on the ground next to me.

"Oh, yeah. Never better." I said, smiling at him politely.

"Guessing fixing things with Draco didn't have anything to do with it?" he said with a wink before walking off back into The Burrow.

Before I knew it, I was the only one left outside. I found I was unable to move. To walk into my house and see all the happiness I couldn't have…

"Ginny?"

I glanced up to the back steps to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"You going to stand out there all night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Considering it." I said.

He walked towards me.

"And that would be because…?"

I breathed out the air left in my lungs and couldn't manage to suck in anymore.

"Humor me." he said.

He was getting closer to me. Rather close to me. In the dark. Outside. Where everyone else was inside. We were where no one else could see us, yet he was still clearing the distance that was put between our bodies without a second thought or hesitation.

"I…" I trailed off, closer and closer he got.

I looked away.

"I just don't really want to deal with them."

"Which them?"

"Too many to name."

I made an effort to not make direct eye contact with him. The thought of it seemed… dangerous. Which was strange enough.

"Harry is the number one concern though, I'm guessing," he said, taking my elbow and leading me around to the garden off to the side of The Burrow. He sat me down on a small garden bench that faced out to the fields in the distance. He placed himself beside me and looked me in the eyes.

"You care far too much about what he does, Ginny."

Was it me or was he using first names a lot? Maybe that whole day… Had I not heard a Weasley out of him?

"I can't really help it."

"Shame. He's hardly that fantastic you know… I really wonder why that Scarlett girl even tolerates the dog slobber snogging…" he purred, mockingly.

"Shut it Malfoy." I elbowed him. "Like you're any better."

"Would you like to make a wager on that?"

I scowled at him for a second.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll snog you, for maybe 15 seconds. Not just a kiss but I real snog, and if I don't have you weak at the knees I'll drop this whole arrangement between us. I'll stay through to the wedding, but there will be no need for us to consummate our faux relationship."

I widened my eyes in surprise. I couldn't believe it. He'd drop the virginity bit? There had to be a catch.

"What are you getting out of this then?"

"The satisfaction of being right. And being better at Potter for once."

I searched his eyes for any sort of clue to this being a sick joke of his, but I could find none. He was being serious.

"15 seconds?"

"15 seconds. If I go anymore, I might vomit." he winked at me in a playful way.

I couldn't understand what caused this certain change in him, but I could hardly say that I was slightly relieved. I had been… I suppose… Worried about the sex bit of this deal. If I didn't have to do it… That would mean I could save it for Harry. Which I had wanted more than I could admit aloud…

"Alright." I said. Putting my hand out to him. "Deal."

He snorted in a laugh and shook my hand.

"Now prove it." I said, swinging my other leg over the bench so I was astride it and now facing him.

Draco smirked at me and then did the same. He placed a hand on my cheek and connected our eyes. In the dim lighting coming from the windows of my home in the distance, his grey eyes were smoldering. I sucked in a surprised breath as he slipped his hand behind my neck and brought our faces closer together. He didn't connect our lips yet, but he might as well had… The tender skin of his lips brushed mine and the heat of his breath cascaded down my neck. I was unable to breathe at all. Then suddenly, his still lips pursed just barely against mine. A kiss. The softest I had ever received. The next one that came was firmer, but still soft. The next one, I felt my lips kiss back a little firmer still. By the last innocent kiss, we were both applying equal pressure. We picked up a steady rhythm. And then I felt his tongue flicker against my lips. Soon, our tongues were also moving in a steady rhythm along with the regular snogging.

I had lost track of the seconds, and I was guessing he had as well. It felt like a life time had passed let alone 15 mere seconds. But I just… I didn't stop?

Why can't I stop? I thought.

"Ginny! Draco!"

Maybe because I don't want-…

"Ginny? Drac-Whoa!"

That moment, I felt Draco's lips break away from mine. I fell forward a little, no longer having his lips to prop mine against and hold me upright. But I was still upright… How? I finally opened my eyes and observed that somehow in the progression of our snogging I had ended up practically in Draco's lap; my legs laid across his and wrapped around his waist on the bench, his arms holding tightly around my back. I looked up at Draco to find he was looking behind me. I turned my head around and made eye contact with The Quidditch Slut.

"Sorry to interrupt but everyone is looking for you two…" she trailed off awkwardly. "I'll tell them you're coming then? She asked.  
"Sure. Thank you Scarlett." Draco said. Carefully sliding out from under me and scooting me backwards on the bench gently.

"Of course." she said, then turned away and walked back off to The Burrow.

I found myself unable to process everything that had just happened.

"Well then." Draco said bringing his leg back over the bench so he was no longer straddling it. He then pulled out his wand and pointing it at the front of his jeans and mumbled 'reducio' very quietly. He rose to his feet and offered his hand to me. I took it and let him lead me out of the garden and into my home. We had super, but I can't for the life of me remember what we ate. A few hours later, after watching Ron beat several people at Wizard's Chess, everyone slowly retired to bed. As I laid in bed, I could not find sleep. I arose from my sleeping attempt and snuck out of my room, making sure not to wake Hermione. I crept down the stairs into the kitchen and then outside to the bench in the garden. For some reason, I wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting there in the moonlight. He looked to me with his grey eyes smoldering in the night. We didn't exchange any words, but there weren't any to say. He stood up and took my hand, which I realized I had been holding out to him. My feet began down a path that my brain wasn't really aware of until we came across the old shed my father kept his Muggle things in. I pulled Draco inside and we began to look around the items. He'd pick up a few things to admire, but then set them down gently in their place when he was done. All the while he never let go of my hand. I stumbled over a rubber yellow duck on the ground, but Draco's arms caught me and pulled me in to him before I could fall into a stack of things called VHS tapes. We were now chest to chest in the shed breathing rather shallowly. We were so close I could literally feel his heart hammering against his chest, my chest and my own hammering heart. Almost as if our hearts were having a bit of a battle of sorts. Without thinking I placed my hand on his collarbone and let it trace up around his neck.

Suddenly, my lips, as if controlled by some unseen magnet, glued to his. He retaliated without hesitation and wrapped his arms even tighter around me. Our kissing became fierce and heated as we backed up into the only bare wall in the shed. My hands found their way up the back of his shirt and his found their own way up the back of mine. I pulled it upwards and then off over his head. My tank top was soon discarded as well and out bare stomachs became glued to each others. Somehow we found our way onto an old Muggle sofa near the window. We were kneeling on the cushions, unable to part our lips. Slowly, I felt his hand move for the back clasp of my bra. I did not object as he pinched his fingers against the restraint and unclasp it. Carefully, he moved his lips to my shoulders and collarbones, kissing them as he slid the straps off, letting my bra fall to the floor. We took a moment to look at each other in the pale light. His white, pale skin, unseen by the sun at any time was glimmering in the moonlight. His chest and torso were sculpted and almost obscenely perfect. He was gorgeous. A work of art in that mystical lighting. As if on cue we were attached at the lips again and the rest of our clothing was discarded. Our pajamas laid in a heap next to the sofa. We groped and held each other unable to stop whatever was happening. At one point, I snuck a look down at his penis and was impressed by the size. I was just beginning to wonder what that could possibly feel like when my hand took the first move. I began to stroke it and before I really knew what was happening, I felt Draco's gentle and careful fingers find their way down to my own private area. His fingers were like magic as he moved them around doing who knows what. The feeling was ridiculous and so pleasing I could hardly hold in noises of approval. Suddenly, he was on top of me and had his extension of himself at the entrance of me. Just before he was about to move his hips towards mine and enter, I finally spoke.

"Yes. Let's do this now…" I whispered out of pleasure and relief into his ear.

It was at that instant, he froze. The end of him was still hovering at my entrance. Nothing more had happened. He was no longer moving or kissing me. It was as if he had be petrified.

"Draco?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with him.

"I…" his voice was weak and broken. "I can't."

"What?"

"I-…" he removed himself from my body and rose to his feet. "I can't do-…" he cut himself off, still avoiding my eye contact. "I can't."

Then, he quickly pulled his pajama pants on and slipped his shirt over his head and walked out of the shed, leaving me naked and alone on the couch.

I was frozen in shed with only the light of the moon seeping in through the window as witness to what had just happened. A noise escaped my mouth that was something between a scoff and a whimper. I curled my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, as if worried I was about to crumbled into a million pieces. I didn't know what had just happened but I suddenly felt completely betrayed and embarrassed.

What happened? What the fuck just happened?

Everything felt unreal. But I knew it was because for some reason it was permeating in my chest, making it hard to breath. Just as I felt a tear spill over the end of my lashes, I quickly wiped it away and rose to my feet. I angrily put my clothes back on and stormed back into the house. I slumped myself into my bed, not really caring if I woke Hermione up in the process.

Before I finally drifted off into a restless sleep, the pink glow of the sun had started to arch over the fields in the distance. The last thought I had was this.

Damn. Damn him. No. _Fuck_ him.

* * *

O.O.S: That's it! I will try to write soon I PROMISE. Not in like 6 months... :/ LOVE YOU GUYS! R&R!3


	11. For Once

O.O.S: So, I am sure you are all DYING to know what happens next! Or maybe I am just pretending you are to motivate my writing… ;) Whatever the case I am hoping right on this while the creative juices are flowing…

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any piece of magic she has created.

Rating: M

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 11:

Just Once

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V:**

It is hard to deal with yourself when you know you have made a mistake. Since I have made so many in my life time, I suppose you could say I have a hard time dealing with myself almost constantly. Regardless, there are a few things that I find particularly difficult from my past to deal with.

First, the fact that I decided slicking back my hair until the age of 13 was an appropriate choice for a hairstyle.

Second, that despite my best judgment, I lost my virginity to Pansy Parkinson and I will never be rid of her because of it.

Third, that I let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts in my 6th year which resulted in the injury of many and the death of a man I wasn't fond of, but whom I can recognize to be a very accomplished and powerful wizard.

Fourth, that I continued to do the bidding of Lord Voldemort and lost one of my childhood friends, Crabbe, in a turn of events because of it.

And finally, fifth, that I agreed to aid Ginny Weasley in her sullen attempt to win back Harry Potter and inevitably ended up falling into horrible, inconceivable, uncontrollable, preposterous love with her.

This last event I loathe my self for with every fiber of my being and I didn't truly realize it until that night in the shed outside The Burrow.

All I had wanted was to just simply one up Harry Potter just _once _in my life time by sleeping with his precious red headed Weasley and taking her virginity which he could never have after I possessed it. But of course, that's not how things worked out. Once again I was a victim to his all over perfect and satisfactory self in which I could only dream of comparing to. I hated him. I envied him. And then had a revolting want just to be him… Just to be him for a single day. Maybe even just an hour. So that Ginny could possibly look at me the way she looked at him _just once_.

It was revolting to say the least. Though, I had been revolted with myself for years, so it was hardly a stretch for me to feel that way once again.

That night in the shed only made matters worse. I was simply sitting on that bloody garden bench, trying to relive the events in my mind that had happened there earlier that night, which had already been keeping me awake. I figured getting a hard on thinking about us tangled up on that garden bench while lying in a room also occupied with her two older brothers, George and Charlie, one of them which I might even consider a friend, was wrong and disturbing.

Contrary to popular belief, I have some morals.

When we were snogging earlier, Ginny and I, the satisfaction and pleasure I received was unlike anything I had really experienced before. I felt whole and complete. And really turned on… She'd almost climbed on top of me on that bench until 'The Quidditch Slut' came out and ruined it.

Ginny was right, she really was a slut…

I assumed it was a temporary bit of insanity on Ginny's part and I was foolish to believe anything different. All I was left with were my memories and stupid hopes of what could have happened had 'The Quidditch Slut' minded her own business and not come looking for us. When I came out to the bench, all I wanted to do was clear my head. Look out at the fields; maybe chuck a few gnomes around to work off my frustration.

Try to forget about what had happened.

Understand that it didn't mean anything.

But then she came.

I thought for a moment I was imagining her there; standing barefoot in the grass in her pajamas, looking at me with this hungry eyed expression. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her pale skin glowing, reflecting the white light back to the sky. She was the moon. Maybe I had fallen asleep after all? I never ended up walking out here in the middle of the night. I was still dreaming. I recall thinking.

She offered her hand out to me and I took it without question. As we walked, I let myself give in to her. Let her lead me in any direction she pleased. When we reached the shed, I was really uncertain to where this was going. I decided to distract myself from any hopeful thoughts beginning to bubble over the edge and took a look at my surroundings. Mr. Weasley sure had a lot of Muggle items. They were all so quaint and obscure. I couldn't imagine life as a Muggle. It must be so complicated. Though of course, life is complicated for anyone magical or not. Suddenly, she tripped, and as if it was a complete reflex, I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around to face me in the process to prevent her from falling.

As I looked down at her in my arms I almost felt like I was panting like a bloody dog. Especially with the way that she was looking at me; as if she wanted me a much as I did at that moment. I figured I was delusional. But then her hand rested on my chest and traced its way up to my neck.

And then she kissed me.

I gave no thought to what this action was brought on by; I was a hopeless fool at that point. Unable to control myself, I let her do whatever she wanted with me. All the feelings I was receiving from being this close to her were like ecstasy.

Finally being able to touch her was sensational.

Finally being able to pull away her layers of clothing and kiss places that I'd never even dreamed of kissing was unexplainable.

When I looked across the sofa at her at her half naked form I was entranced by her beauty. Everything about her was delicate and perfect. I almost couldn't touch her again, afraid I would damage her fragile beauty. But being my selfish self, I couldn't hold back.

Her skin was soft and firm in my hands. This would be enough for me. Simply enough. I could kiss her, hold her and just look at her for the rest of my life.

But then she grabbed my dick.

And damn, did she know what she was doing even if it was very possible that she didn't. Now that she'd initiated this I was unable to resist responding to her and using my hands as well. I was careful and gentle at first, but she was soaking wet and welcomed the attention I was giving her in the area. At this point, the hungry and sexual part of me couldn't take it anymore. I rolled on top of her, just itching to enter her and join us together…

And then she spoke.

"Yes. Let's do this now…" she murmured into my ear.

At first I thought it was just a heated invitation, but then another thought came to me.

_Wait… Do _this _now?_ I thought.

This. The deal. This was the deal we had agreed on. This was what she was doing. Right? She was upholding her end of the deal. She had to be. She wasn't really mine. She loved someone else. She didn't love me like I loved her...

_Wait, I love her… _

I froze.

"Draco?"

She gave me a strange look, but I couldn't exchange it. I couldn't look her in the eyes to face the shameful truth. I couldn't do it… I couldn't do it like this. I _loved _her. I didn't want it to happen like this.

I choked.

"I…" I began, feeling my voice breaking. "I can't."

"What?" she asked.

"I-…" I reluctantly removed my body from hers and got to my feet. "I can't do-…" I didn't know what to say. I just knew one thing…"I can't."

I put on my clothing with shaking hands and left the shed.

Even though it killed me, more than killed me, brutally murdered me on the inside, I couldn't go through with it like this. My feet were taking me away and I was running once again. I hated myself for it. Every time I got her, I pushed her away. But in these circumstances, I just… I loved her more than that. I loved her more than to let her lose her virginity to me. A loathsome, bitter, acidic, undesirable person admired by no one. I wasn't good enough for her.

She deserved better.

She deserved Potter.

Even if he didn't deserve an inch of her, she deserved to be with the person she loved.

And that… That wasn't me.

When I returned to the crowded room I was staying in, I waited like a coward until I heard her footsteps climb the stairs of the house and then enter her room. I then quietly began to pack my things. I couldn't stay after this… Maybe it would make things easier for her. Potter will run to her aid once he thinks I was just a slit git like he believed all along and just left her. I was planning it all out in my head. Writing a note. Telling her I was sorry but I couldn't do it anymore. Or maybe I would use the asshole approach and tell her there was someone else. All these ideas whirled in my head and I was so caught up in my plotting, I didn't notice I was being watched until he spoke to me.

"Going somewhere mate?"

I froze and slowly turned to face George. He was sitting up on his bed just watching me. I wondered how long he'd been awake….

"I-…" Once again, words didn't seem to come.

George then put his finger over his lips, pointed to Charlie sleeping, then to him and then me, and finally towards the door. I couldn't refuse, I just nodded. The two of us left the room and went down to the kitchen. He began brewing some tea and then motioned for me to sit down at the table. I obeyed and took a cup when he offered it to me. He sat across from me and just looked at me from the other side of the table. He didn't say a word; just waited for me to speak.

I don't recall a time when I ever opened up to someone in my life. Never even to the people I would call my closest friends. However when it came to George Weasley's case, he really had gone the extra mile when it came to putting aside a lot of my pervious actions. He'd forgiven me for bringing a werewolf into Hogwarts that mauled his older brother. He'd forgiven me for joining forces with a dark and sadistic wizard. He'd forgiven me for many things. I only owed him an explanation, even a vague one to why I had to leave. That way he'd have a reason to hate me again like he should.

"I can't do this." I finally said.

"Do what?" he asked. "I'll admit I'm not the best tea brewer, but I'm pretty sure you can drink it down without dying Draco..."

He was joking with me. Of all times he was joking with me then. After the death of his twin, his sense of humor really _had_ taken a sharp, sick turn to the left like everyone had said.

"Not the tea George." I sighed. "This. I'm just-…"

"Just what?"

"I'm not good enough for her. I can't live up to Pot-… Harry."

It was the first time I had said it out loud and as the words came out of my mouth it felt like a thousand pieces of glass pierced my heart.

George sat there for a moment, just looking at me again from across that damn table. He took a sip of his tea before he finally spoke again.

"Well no, you're probably not. But no one is. Don't be too hard on yourself," he began, smirking at me like all of this was just a silly conversation to be having. "You should especially not be hard on yourself when _she_ thinks you _are_ good enough. And whenever Ginny thinks someone is good enough, they usually are."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused. I'd just been proven correct and then proven wrong all in one response.

"It means, my little sister is one of the only things I really have left to care about. And I know her rather well, mate. I also know that up until the point when she starting hanging around you, she hadn't been happy in the slightest. Harry really let her out to dry. Don't get me wrong. I love the bloke like a brother. He helped Fred..." he hesitated at the mention of Fred's name, "Fred and I start our joke business. I'll never hate him. But it was hard not too after seeing what he did to Ginny and how badly it hurt her."

_Why is he telling me all of this? He can't possibly like me more than Harry… _I thought. _He wouldn't if he really knew what was going on between us. How I was in this in the first place to for his sister's virginity. Maybe I should tell him. What's the pain of getting a black eye compared to how I feel now?_

"Then Ginny found you, and it seems like you're making her forget. She's been all about Harry ever since she was ten years old. I'm not going to lie to you mate, she'll never stop loving him I think. They've been through a whole lot together. But that doesn't mean she won't ever, or doesn't already love you too. I know you say she saved you, but have you ever thought that maybe you could have done the same thing for her?"

No. I hadn't. I'd never thought of it that way.

Thinking back to that first day together in the alley, behind all her stubborn strength and sassy attitude there was this underlining desperation.

A need to make Potter feel how it felt to be left in the dust for once.

A need for aid.

A need for contact.

A need for someone just to listen to her. Be there for her.

I'd done that. Although at first I'd thought of it as a chore and her as a nuisance, I still listened. I was still _there._ Potter was the one out snogging some slutty blonde Quidditch player. I'd had a lapse of judgment with my rendezvous in Paris, but I'd come back…

I couldn't leave her like _he_ did. `

But in a way I already had. I'd left her in the shed.

I fucked up.

"All these things you are saying are nice George, but I've done something tonight that might be a little unforgivable…" I confessed.

"Well, that's the good thing about Ginny. She may be mad. Well, maybe even bloody enraged. But she always comes around."

_She might not this time._ I thought. But I wasn't sure I could talk to George anymore about this. I'd had my fair share of feeling sharing for the evening and at some point the sun had begun to peak over the horizon and I was still without sleep for the night.

"So I'll help you unpack your things then?" he asked.

"If you'd like to Weasley you are more than welcome."

He grinned at me before finishing the rest of his tea.

"Well we'd better hurry. I'm not sure how Charlie will believe us if we tried to tell him you packed your things up in your sleep, though of course, I have heard of people doing many other things in their sleep… Like walking out into sheds." he looked off blankly to Mr. Weasley's shed before looking back at me with a smirk and climbing up the stairs back to the room.

I stood their frozen for a moment before following him.

_Well, he's definitely been awake the whole time_. I thought.

When I got back in the room I found all my things to be unpacked once again and in their previous temporary homes. George was already in his bed and appeared to finally be asleep but I wasn't so sure I could tell now. I got back into my own designated bed and somehow found sleep. I wasn't sure what to really think about the whole situation anymore, but I did know that if there was any fraction of a chance that Ginny could love me back, I would stay. I had to.

That morning or perhaps two hours after I'd finally fallen asleep I was awoken by a call to breakfast. I climbed out of bed, changed into some sort of outfit other than pajamas and groggily walked out onto the landing. I don't believe I was fully awake until I heard the light slap of the bare feet of someone ascending the stairs and reaching the same landing I was on. I looked up to greet this person with a good morning, until I found myself face to face with Ginny.

Both of us were frozen in that moment, unable to speak for what felt like an entire minute. I suppose overall it was a positive sign. At least she wasn't running in the other direction from the sight of me. She looked tired, but still as pretty as ever. I don't know how I never noticed how beautiful she was before all of this. Even though I couldn't even imagine how angry she was with me and how much I might have reversed all chances of her ever feeling anything for me other than hate with my actions from the night before, just looking at her in front of me made me remember the deep rooted feelings I had for her.

I knew then I had to say something… I had to give her some sort of explanation.

"Ginny…" I began, "about last night…"

"What about it? Were you not able to fall asleep in my _mangy_ old house Malfoy?"

_Malfoy? When did we result back to last names? _

I'll have to admit that stung a little.

"What? No." I said, furrowing my eyebrows at her. "There was definitely another reason I found sleep difficult and I'm sure you know what I am talking about..."

"_I'm_ sure I _don't_ know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms and just stared at me with an eye brow raised.

I didn't understand what kind of game she was trying to play and it was really starting to annoy me.

"If you don't mind I think we should go downstairs and get some breakfast. It's going to be quite the day. Me having to _pretend _to love you and all in front of my family. I'll need all the energy I can get." Her eyes were cold as she spat the words at me.

With that, she turned on her heel and continued ascending the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Ginny wait!" I followed after her, but she'd reached the kitchen before I could get the chance to talk to her. In fact, it seemed like she was avoiding speaking to me for the entire rest of the day. She only acknowledged me when she was working to play up our 'relationship' claim. It was driving me completely mad and she damn well knew it was. But it made sense to me then. Almost all at once. She was trying to make me feel as bad as I'd made her feel.

Naked.

Abandoned.

Alone.

Lucky for her it was working.

She refused to say not much more than a word to me for the whole next day as well while we all began preparing the backyard for the wedding. It wasn't until the night of the rehearsal dinner on the 29th when I finally couldn't take it anymore. My annoyance with her bratty behavior and my internal and almost uncontrollable want to hold her again drove me to the breaking point. We were off to the side of the house where a Greenhouse had been set up for all the flowers for the wedding with Neville Longbottom whom had arrived the day before. Ginny looked beautiful that day in this dark green dress that she was wearing... I was just beginning to wish I could tell her this when Neville was interrupted from showing off the flower arrangements he'd made for the wedding to us by Luna Lovegood. She came in to inform Neville he was needed at the altar where Mrs. Weasley wished to discuss with him about the flowers that would be put there the next day. He excused himself out of the Greenhouse and Ginny and I were left there alone. This was my only chance I had to finally get her to talk to me. Just after Neville left, I stepped in front of the door before Ginny could try to follow him out. I pulled out my wand and put a protective enchantment around the Greenhouse to prevent anyone from hearing in to our conversation outside.

She sighed angrily and turned towards me.

"The rehearsal starts in fifteen minutes." She protested.

"If you'd listen to me for once it shouldn't take that long." I said.

"Move Malfoy." She murmured, though she sounded a little less firm.

"Can't do that." I shook my head.

"Why would that be?" she arched an eyebrow at me.

"Because I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"About the other night."

Ginny was silent for a minute before color started to show in her cheeks and ears. She sighed in what I believed to be defeat.

"I'd rather not…"

"Then just listen. You don't have to talk." I reached out and took her hand, but she pulled it from my grasp. It was almost like she'd slapped me across the face. Had I really done irreparable damage to her?

"Fine. Talk quickly."

"I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Not taking advantage of me while you had the chance? Well, that's just unfortunate for you isn't it?" she snapped, crossing her arms at me again.

"No it's not like that! Will you just fucking listen to me?" I snapped back at her. _God damn_ she could make me angry…

"It's hard to listen when I already know what you're going to say."

"How do you know? You have no clue Ginny. You have no fucking idea why I had to leave you there." I stepped closer to her so that we were almost nose to nose, but neither one of us were backing down.

"_Had _to leave me? Now don't you sound _so_ noble?" she flung her arms out to her side. "I don't understand what you fucking want from me anymore. You could have had what you wanted the other night and you didn't take it? What's wrong with you? What do you want from me Draco? What? Just tell me. Tell me so we can get this over with. Was I not good enough? Is Pansy better at all that… that stuff than I am? Is that it?"

"What? No." I sneered at the thought of Pansy. "That's ridiculous."

"Then what the hell is it? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" I asked.

"Acting like you like me. Holding my hand when no one is looking. Saying nice things to me. When this all started out, you didn't want anything other than to have my virginity to dangle in front of Harry's face for the rest of your life. But when I was dangling it in front of yours you wouldn't take it. Was this all a bloody sick joke for you? A fun little game to play in your boring, lonely and pathetic life? Did you just want me to trust you so you could embarrass me? Be able to brag to all your friends that you got Ginny Weasley naked? Tricked me into believing you even cared about me a little?"

"None of those things are true." I protested.

"What is it? Just tell me so we can get this over with!" she said, her eyes almost pleading for me to speak and stop her from talking. "Please just tell me… Tell me the truth."

I couldn't believe all the things she'd been thinking… Was I _still _that person to her? It felt like I was shattering into a million pieces and that everything was falling apart. I had no choice. I had to come clean. I had to tell her no matter how pointless it was or even if she would believe me or not. I had to tell her. It was the only thing that could possibly fix this. I sucked in one last sane breath before looking into her eyes. There was no going back at this point.

"The truth is Ginny, I am unexpectedly and unfortunately in deep and disgusting love with you. I have been for I believe the better half of this month, but I just couldn't accept it. And I didn't truly realize it until the other night. I couldn't go through with it. You deserve to give that up to someone you love. Not me. I'm sorry if I have led to you believe I had any malicious intentions when we went into that shed or when I left you there… I didn't." I paused for a moment to breathe again.

"I just couldn't do that to you. I love you far, far too much."

As I waited for her to respond, I had no feelings at all. No thoughts. I was frozen in what seemed like an eternal moment.

For once, I knew I had done the right thing. I could only still cling on to that foolish hope that it would be enough…

* * *

O.O.S: This ended up being a pretty damn long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it… What will happen next you ask! You'll just have to see… ;) Love you all! R&R!


	12. Down the Rabbit Hole

O.O.S: So, I died. College sort of does that to a person. Murderous bastards. :/ But somehow I have come back to life! Good news for all who still even care about my tiny little insignificant story. I love you all. Now let's find out if Ginny loves Draco. ;)

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling, but I wish I did. Especially Pottermore. It is the most bomb website in existence.

Rating: M

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 12:

Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

The first time Harry Potter told me he loved me was shortly after the battle at Hogwarts came to an end. After the dust finally began to settle and reality started to sink in. I found myself sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room with my legs curled up against my chest. At that point I had been awake for roughly 26 hours, I had just lost friends and my older brother, Fred, and for a brief moment, I believed that I had lost him.

I believed that Harry was gone forever. And all of this killed me.

But somehow he lived just as he did the first time.

And somehow, everything was right and good in the world again.

But even after all of this, I still felt hollow. It was all so overwhelming. I felt as if I had just survived a thousand years worth of pain and suffering in a day's time. I glanced across the room and was surprised to see that it remained mostly untouched by the battle. It was probably the only part of Hogwarts that remained unaffected. It was somewhat comforting to see that at least one place was safe from all the heart break.

"Ginny."

I turned around towards the common room entrance and saw Harry standing there. He was covered with a layer of dirt and still had blood caked to the side of his face in places, but I don't believe he has ever looked so beautiful to me. All just because he was still _alive_.

"I thought I would find you here," he said.

I was going to speak but my bottom lip began to tremble instead. He was at my side in an instant and I was curled up in his arms. I clutched on to his jacket so tight I never thought I would let go. He put his finger beneath my chin and tilted my face up so he could place his lips against mine. His hand caressed my cheek so tenderly it almost made me cry right then and there.

I pulled away from the kiss and let my hands find their way to both sides of his face. I looked into his eyes and we stayed that way for what felt like a long time.

"I thought I lost you too," I said. My voice cracked and a tear escaped my eye.

He brushed it away quickly and shook his head.

"I know. I am so sorry, Ginny. So sorry. I promise I will never leave you again. No matter what."

I nodded.

"I love you, Ginny," he said, "if there is anything that I know now, it is that I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too," I said, "I love you. I always will. No matter what."

We kissed again in almost a desperate manner. As if we never wanted to forget that moment and were trying to make it last as long as it possibly could. And I never did. I never believed that anyone else would or could ever love me the way that Harry did. But then, there was Draco.

"The truth is Ginny, I am unexpectedly and unfortunately in deep and disgusting love with you. I have been for I believe the better half of this month, but I just couldn't accept it. And I didn't truly realize it until the other night. I couldn't go through with it. You deserve to give that up to someone you love. Not me. I'm sorry if I have led to you believe I had any malicious intentions when we went into that shed or when I left you there… I didn't," Draco said, his grey eyes full of conviction, "I just couldn't do that to you. I love you far, far too much."

The air between the two of us was thick.

I couldn't speak as his words we absorbed into my memory.

"Draco," I sputtered out of my mouth.

"Ginny."

I blinked in surprise as I looked at Draco and realized that it wasn't him who had said my name. I looked around him and found myself looking at a pair of emerald green eyes.

"You're ugh, needed at the altar. Rehearsal is about to start," Harry said. He looked from me to Draco slowly, but did not say another word.

I cleared my throat and nodded to him.

"Right."

I stepped around Draco and he finally let me by. We made eye contact for an excruciatingly long second before I finally exited the Greenhouse and followed Harry towards the altar at the other side of the yard.

"Is everything, alright?" Harry asked me after we walked far enough away from the Greenhouse so that Draco couldn't hear us.

I was still so dumbfounded by what had just happened I wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't really know," I felt like I was close to hyperventilating as we walked around the edge of the house. As we crossed under the shadow of a tall fig tree, Harry's hand clasped mine.

"Hey," he turned me to face him. Instantly his eyes were locked with mine, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

He took a deep breath, but then instead of telling me something like he said, he kissed me. Harry took my face into his hands the same way he had last May and kissed me. I was completely caught off guard for a moment but then something inside me took control of my body. I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and pulled myself deeper into our kiss. He carefully backed us up against the tree trunk and allowed us to start up a rhythm with our kisses. Our lips were in tandem and my heart was beating in my head. I was a complete prisoner to him. It was only when he moved his lips away from mine to my neck when I opened my eyes and realized what was really going on.

"Wait," I put my hands on his chest and pushed Harry away from me gently, "what are we doing? What are you doing? What about Scarlett?"

"Scarlett is gone," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because she told me she loved me and I couldn't say it back."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I think you know why."

"Tell me..."

"Because I am in love with someone else, Ginny. I'm in love with you. I always have been," he explained, putting a hand on my face once again, "always will be."

I was speechless again. This couldn't happening… Everything that had just happened couldn't be real. Draco, Harry… Everything. I had to be dreaming.

"And I am so sorry. I've been a slit git. I've been a bloody fool. I don't expect you to understand or even to care about a word I say after what I did to you but I want you to know how sorry I am… How sorry I am that I broke my promise."

"Promise?" I mumbled.

"I promised you that I would never leave you. And I broke that promise. I know sorry doesn't cut it but I just knew I had to tell you."

"Harry," I felt my fingers reach up slowly to the end of his jacket and move to grab on to it.

"Harry! Gin! Where the bloody hell are you two?" I heard my brother Ron call out, "it's time for me to pretend to tie the knot before I actually do it tomorrow!"

I let my hand drop to my side.

"I don't know how you feel about Malfoy, and I accept that I can't change that, but I want you to know that I'm willing to wait for you Ginny. I am willing to wait as long as it takes. I won't ever let you go again."

Harry gave me one more kiss before stepping out from the shade of the tree. He smiled at me with just one side of his mouth and then looked towards the direction of Ron's calls.

"We're coming Ron! We're coming!"

Somehow, my legs allowed me to walk after him towards the altar where all my family and friends were waiting. We went through with the rehearsal and the whole time I felt as if my head was full of mud. It didn't help that Harry and I were almost eye to eye the entire time since I was the Maid of Honor and he the Best Man. Then at the rehearsal dinner, I was still supposed to be with Draco, so we had to sit next together. The moment we made eye contact I felt sick. I hadn't seen him since we were in the Greenhouse and seeing him walk through the back door into the kitchen caused me to go off the deep end. I was completely overwhelmed. This couldn't be happening to me. It just couldn't.

"Ginny. You're looking a little green," Luna said to me from across the table with her head cocked to the side. "Is it the nargles?"

"Luna's right, maybe you should go to bed, Gin," Neville commented. I slowly stood up and that instant both Harry and Draco got to their feet and moved to help me.

"I'm fine, alright? I'm fine!" I said, backing away from the table, unable to look at either one of them. When I made it to my room I collapsed into my bed and was unable to find sleep. A few hours later, my brother George entered the room and I pretended to be fast asleep.

"I know you're awake Ginny…"

I didn't answer.

He sighed, and took a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Look Gin," he began, "you can keep pretending to be asleep, but I know you can hear me… I don't know what is going on, but with what happened at dinner tonight I'm almost certain that Harry and Draco have something to do with it."

As he spoke it felt like rocks were plunging into my stomach.

"Only you know what is best for you, Ginny," he said, rising to his feet and walking back towards the door to my room. "Goodnight. I love you," he said to me through the darkness.

_I wish people would stop saying that to me today_. I thought.

The entire night I spent tossing and turning and to be completely honest, I am not sure if I slept at all. That morning went by in a whirl. Phlem and Luna attended to Hermione in the living room, making her up just right for the wedding in the evening. I helped as best as I could but I kept feeling like I was getting in the way so I just stood idly by in my light green bridesmaids dress and watched Hermione. She was so happy. She could hardly keep a damn smile off of her face.

_That is what love looks like._ I thought.

Even if the love that Hermione had was for my goofy older brother, I knew then and there watching her that that was what love really looked like. Love was supposed to make you feel amazing and happy but the love that I was experiencing made me feel as if I had taken a bad dose of love potion. My head was foggy and unclear...

I went up to my room again and glazed out the window at the beautiful altar that Neville was adding the most brilliant blue flowers to. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes.

_I am ready to wake up now._ I thought. _I am ready to be done with this dream._

But when I opened my eyes again, I was still in the same exact place.

_What do you want Ginny Weasley?_ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door shut behind me. I turned around, alarmed by the sound and spotted my intruder.

"Harry…" I breathed out, clutching my hand to my chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he trailed off. As he stood before me I looked over his familiar, handsome features. Those green eyes, those lips, that messy hair…

"I can leave," he finally said reaching back towards the door knob.

"No," I said.

"Ok," he replied.

We stood in a checkmate of sorts for a moment before the tension became too much to bare. I flung myself at him and connected out lips and bodies. I came at him with such a force we thrust up against the door to my room. I quickly grabbed my wand from my bed side table and flicked it at my door, locking it. I tossed it somewhere behind us and attached our lips again.

I was the first one to go for clothing. I reached up to Harry's dress shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. Reciprocating my actions, he unzipped my dress with one hand in the back and I let it slide off my shoulders and on to the floor. I removed his dress robe cloak and then went to work on his pants. Soon we were just in under garments and then on my bed tangled up in each other. Something we hadn't been for quite some time.

We kissed and held each other like we used to, but this time it was heated and urgent. I let him position himself on top of me and then I put my hands on his face, pushing some stands of his hair back from his eyes.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked, putting his hand gently on my face.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

I put a finger to his lips and stopped his words.

If this wasn't what I wanted, it wouldn't have felt so right. Right?

He leaned into to me and kissed me one more time before slowly and carefully putting himself at my entrance. Very gently he began to push into me and I bit my lip at the pain that shot up into my stomach. Deeper and deeper he went until he couldn't go any farther. Then, just and carefully as he had gone in he pulled out.

"You ok?" he whispered.

I nodded.

He kissed me again and then pushed into me once more. Gradually we picked up a steady rhythm and after a couple minutes, the pain began to subside and it started to feel almost good. After what seemed like years of thrusting and kissing, Harry's body became rigid and I felt his penis throb inside me as he came.

Afterwards, he rolled on to his back and I curled up next to him. I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

After we laid there for a few more minutes, the two of us just taking in the moment we had just shared. As the reality of what I had just done sunk in, I began to feel much different than I thought I would. I had always thought that I would loose my virginity to Harry, but now that it had finally happened, it seemed strange. Finally, after 10 silent minutes, I sat up and began to dress myself. Harry did the same, only after giving me one more soft kiss on the lips.

"I have to go. Ron is expecting me downstairs about 20 minutes ago." he said with a regretful smile. "I'll see you down there?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

He smiled at me and gave me one more kiss.

"By the way, you look beautiful," he said pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I kissed his wrist and shut my eyes. He kissed my forehead and when I opened my eyes he was at the door.

"Bye for now."

"Bye," I said.

When he finally left me I couldn't move for the longest time. Eventually, I managed to slump down onto my bed where I buried my face in my hands. Tears came without fail and I cried with my entire body. I rolled back onto my bed and curled up in a ball just letting myself cry for everything I hadn't been crying about until this point. It had felt so good at first, so amazing even but then, after I sat there and let it all really sink in, I felt... I felt... off.

What I had just done?

It was horrifying to come to grips with myself, unforgiving even. I could admit that Draco had been right... Things had become real after a while and what did that make me then? A cheater? Did I just technically cheat on someone who loved me? Was I any better than Harry had been to me? Was I sure I could really forgive him for what he did?

All of this and more clouded my brain for about an hour. I didn't stop crying until there was a knock at my door.

"Gin? You in there?" George called to me. He opened my door and entered. Once he caught sight of me in my distressed state he crossed right over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked, placing a hand on my back.

I didn't know what to say but the only thing that made sense was…

"I don't know who to choose."

I couldn't believe it finally came out of my mouth.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Gin. No matter how much you wish it didn't."

I uncovered my face and looked him in the eyes. He was looking off in a thoughtful way though and didn't return my gaze. George looked different, he looked almost happy. I hadn't seen him anything close to happy since Fred died. I sniffled a bit and sat up.

"George," I began, "who is she?"

He looked back at me with a soft smile.

"Someone that I have been trying quite hard to stay away from with no avail… That kind of thing is decided for you, Ginny. You don't get to choose who you love, you just bloody well do anyway; despite your better judgment."

I nodded and wiped the tears away from my face. He put his arms around me and pulled me in to a hug.

"Now get cleaned up. We have a wedding to attend."

After a few minutes of fixing my makeup and attempting to charm the puffyness off my face that had been brought on by my tears, I walked down the stairs of my house and entered the living room. There was Hermione made up head to toe in a combination of white lace and gold sparkles.

"Hermione," I said walking up to her with a smile on my face, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Ginny," she said, smiling even brighter than she was before if at all possible. She moved towards me and gave me a hug. "Where have you been? I was worried. Is everything alright?"

Oh the things she didn't know…

"Don't worry about me, Hermione. Today is about you."

"Alright," she said with a nod, "we'll talk later."

We both turned our heads at the sound of music beginning to play outside.

Hermione's grin almost tore her cheeks apart it was so big.

"Sounds like it is time for you to become a Weasley," I said to her.

We joined the other bridesmaids at the door and lined up accordingly. Then, we walked out of the living room and towards the altar in the backyard. As the bridesmaids and the groomsmen lined up, I felt my heart beat faster and faster. As Harry came in to view from behind Neville and we made eye contact I felt weird. I wanted to just run towards him and let him hold me like he used to, but something held me back.

Things were different now.

I was different.

He came to my side and we lined up accordingly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said to him.

There was a painful silence between us.

"You still look beautiful."

"I need time," I said, turning to him.

He was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah. Alright. However long you need."

The music started to play and Harry and I followed Luna and Neville down the aisle together and took our places. When Hermione came in to view accompanied by her father, I glanced over to my brother, Ron and instantly saw his face illuminate with a smile. I'd never seen him this happy before…

_Why can't I have that?_ I thought. _Why do I make a mess of everything?_

I wasted my time on loving someone while they were with someone else, while I should have paid more attention to the other person who was right in front of me. I knew what was going on with Draco… I just didn't want to admit it to myself that I could really possibly feel something for anyone who wasn't Harry Potter. Especially someone that I always thought I would despise. But things change, and then that person you despised you think you love, and then you lose your virginity to them upstairs in your bedroom before your older brother's wedding.

I began to feel naked as I stood up at that altar with all my family and friends around. I wondered if they could tell somehow. I always heard that you look different after you lose it, but the fact that I had just lost it the way I had I was sure I looked guilty of murder. In fact, Harry was watching me almost the entire time we were up there… He knew something was wrong. He always knew. It made me sick. I felt sick. And then... And then somehow I felt angry. He'd just waltzed back into my life again and somehow without batting an eye got me to sleep with him when I had just had another guy tell me he loved me. A guy who for the past couple months actually treated me like a normal person. A real person. A person worth their time. For the first time in my entire life I began to feel loathing for Harry Potter...

This was when I finally let myself look away into the crowd. His blonde head of hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the back row. He was still there. After everything, he was still there. The side of this mouth raised once I caught his eye. Draco lifted a hand and waved at me. My stomach flip flopped in horrible guilt. He'd stayed. After everything. He'd stayed for _me_.

Once the wedding ended and I had finally gained the sister I always wanted, the partying began. For the first part of the night I did my Maid of Honor duties and said a speech then took care of my mum after she drank a little too much sherry until my dad relived med to take her upstairs and was acting as an oversized cane to her. Luckily for me, Harry kept his distance, but for some reason it only made me more and more infuriated with him. I was getting really, really, _really_ heated as I sat at the head table drinking my second large glass of champagne. At my third glass, Draco's blonde head caught my eye again. It took a large amount of courage and this large glass of champagne in my hand for me to approach him.

"Ginny," he breathed out my name.

"Sorry I've been away most of the night..."

"Don't you worry. I have been well entertained by George and Angelina up until a few minutes ago when they snuck off together."

"Angelina Johnson?" I asked, taking a seat next to him, "so that's my brother's secret girlfriend is it?"

"Appears so." he said, taking a sip of what I was certain had to be mostly Firewhiskey in his glass.

My skin was bubbling and hot as I sat there. The tension was almost unbearable. There was something inside me burning too. After a few seconds I thought it was my anger but it was forming in to something else, _desire_.

"Ginny..." he began as I started to say, "Draco."

Then there was another awkward pause as we waited for one of us to start up again. The silence began to elongate and I just couldn't take it anymore. The something that was burning inside me spoke up.

"Draco," I said again, not sure where I was getting at until I said it, "when are we leaving?"

He seemed surprised by my question for just an instant, but then his eyes were smoldering in delight.

"Whenever you'd like."

"How about now?"

Within the next 15 minutes we were walking down my gravel driveway towards the main road. When my hand slipped into his and entwined our fingers I felt numb. I didn't feel like myself. It was as if someone had taken over my body and was controlling me.

_This is what you should have done in the first place._ Someone would couldn't have been me thought.

We Apparated to his front door step and within seconds I was in his arms. Draco and I stumbled through the front door of his flat and collapsed onto his leather sofa.

_Make him know how it feels. _The voice in my head said.

Draco gently pulled at the straps of my dress and carefully began to suck on my exposed breast. I moaned in pleasure, and literally ripped open his shirt and began to kiss his chest. He raised his eyebrows at me in surprise and smiled as he leaned to kiss me once again.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered tenderly in my ear.

_He should know what it's like when someone you love fucks someone else. Harry needs to know what it __**feels**__ like._

"Yes." I replied.

I was a girl lost. I was a girl broken. I was that girl in that story who completely fell down that damn rabbit hole. I didn't know which way was up or down nor how on Earth I had gotten there. The only things I knew to be true were, I wanted revenge for what Harry had done to me and Draco would hate me if he knew the truth, no matter how much I was beginning to realize that I loved him.

O.O.S: CRAAAZYNESS JUST WENT DOWN! ;) R&R Please :) XOXO, Me


End file.
